Find Your Love
by PiscesBaby
Summary: The sequel to SOS. What exactly happened after Destiny left for Trinidad?
1. Chapter 1

"I'd really prefer to be in San Fernando, Mom," Destiny said to Serenity.

"My grandchildren aren't gonna be an immigrant. Even if they are born in this place of skanks. Don't these Miami girls have any respect for themselves?" Serenity stated.

"No one told you to buy a house out here," Destiny said.

"No one told you to run away from the father of those babies," Serenity replied back, shutting Destiny up.

Destiny just looked over at Miami Beach and sighed. It had been 3 months since she ran away from Mark and she was now 6 months pregnant. At first, she went down to Trinidad to be with her mom. After explaining the whole scenario to her, Serenity allowed her to stay. After a few weeks, Serenity didn't like the idea of an immigrant grandchild since her daughter was a first generation American. Serenity told Destiny of a property she had in Miami and they moved there until the birth of the baby or when Destiny came to her senses. Serenity hoped the latter came first.

"Why don't you go back to New York?" Serenity asked.

"Jayden and Mark's goddaughter, Ashley, are both staying with Charli. If they find me, they'll tell Mark," Destiny tried to explain.

"He needs to find you. It's his children too," Serenity scolded.

"Mark's not the one going through morning sickness or constant cramps or mood swings or strange food cravings!" Destiny screamed.

Serenity remembered that Destiny was pregnant so she calmed down, "You're right, he isn't. However, he could help you through it. He's the father, it's his job."

"My father didn't do that," Destiny said, now in tears.

Serenity slumped down next to her daughter, "You're not the only one speaking to Charli. He looks for you all the time. he's scrambling his brain trying to figure out where you could be. Charli even told me he considered going to Trinidad, but her, Ashley, and Jayden had to talk him out of it."

"I'm not ready to face him yet. Can I go back to New York on my own time?"

"Destiny, you have 3 months to decide what you wanna do. I just hope you don't make the wrong choice."

Serenity walked into her bedroom and left Destiny on the balcony. The beautiful Miami breeze soothed her morning sickness. It also made her not crave food as much since she would taste the wind.

The events prior to going to Trinidad played over and over again in Destiny's mind. The fact that she saw Mark kissing Michelle. She looked down and stared at her cell phone and looked at 3 month's worth of missed calls from Mark. She knew he wouldn't give up easily, but eventually he would.

Destiny knew she was being stupid and keeping a child, rather two, away from their all too willing father was wrong. Whenever her heart told her she loved Mark and it was time to go back to New York, her mind would replay that moment and she would stay where she was.

She watched Smackdown all the time, even though Mark wasn't always on because of injury. Whenever he was on, she would rub her belly telling the unborn children that's their daddy on TV. After being 4 months pregnant, the kicking twins would kick harder whenever a gong was heard. Charli had told her that Mark was having shoulder problems now and he wouldn't be really active until his WrestleMania rematch with Shawn Michaels. She was advised to go back now before her baby was born, but she just wasn't ready.

Destiny took one last look at Miami before going back inside.

"I'm not ready. If he loves me, he'll find me, right?" Destiny thought to herself. Being pregnant made her think illogical, but she felt justified.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Ashley exclaimed as she blasted the song on the radio. It was the new song by Drake, "Find Your Love". She was riding shotgun as her, Mark, and Jayden drove through New York for absolutely no reason.

_I'm more than just an option (Hey, Hey, Hey)_

_Refuse to be forgotten (Hey, Hey, Hey)_

_I took a chance with my heart (Hey, Hey, Hey)_

_And I feel it taking over_

"Ashley, you sure wanna play this?" Jayden asked, looking at Mark's facial expression.

"Its fine, Jayden," Ashley replied.

_Too many times, I've been wrong_

_I guess being right takes too long_

_(I'm done waiting there's nothing left to do)_

_I'd give all I have to you and-_

"Hey! No fair," Ashley pouted as Mark turned off the radio.

"Get over it, little girl," Mark growled.

Jayden reached over to the passenger seat to whisper in Ashley's ear, "Told you it was a bad idea."

"No, you didn't. you said, "Ashley, are you sure you wanna play this"," she said, mocking him.

"You move back into your seat and you shut up for the rest of this trip," Mark said pushing Jayden in the back seat and scolding Ashley.

Ashley folded her arms and shook her head, "Fine, I'll stop talking. I'll just hum myself to sleep."

Mark was getting irritated since Ashley was humming the melody of the song he just cut off.

"Why can't you be a normal teenager?" Mark asked her, but it was more of a rhetorical question.

"My parents are dead from liver cancer and suicide. I've been raised by someone who probably doesn't remember what his home looks like since he's always traveling due to his job. Not to mention all of his free time is spent in the area his estranged baby mama is supposed to be and also my boyfriend. Do I need to continue?" Ashley responded.

Jayden was in the back snickering and stopped when Mark cut a glare at him once the car was at a red light.

"You're not even in school. How do you know so much?" Mark wondered.

"Some of the smartest people never been to school or are dropouts. They're just looked down upon by society since they decide they want to be environmentalists and save trees by not having some stupid piece of paper saying "I'm smart"," she replied.

"If you were in high school, you would be great on the debate team. My school could certainly use help. By the way, explain where this outlook on life came from?" Jayden asked. He sat up from the back and placed his elbows on the side of Mark and Ashley's seats.

"I've traveled a lot with this big guy right here," she said patting Mark on the shoulder, "I've met some interesting people, including a pothead who dropped out of high school. He was rejected by every job he ever had before he started his own business."

"Doing what and you need a license to start a business," Mark responded.

"Hey, I never said the business was a legal one, I just said he started a business," Ashley said defensively.

Jayden laughed uncontrollably in the back seat at the logic of his girlfriend. Mark just shook and kept reminding himself that he signed up to be her guardian and it's too late to send her to an orphanage.

His mind went back to Destiny. She was going to give birth in just a few months. He didn't want to miss the birth of his first child. This mattered too much to him and so did Destiny. He wasn't thinking hard enough and should relax a while on finding Destiny. He had a WrestleMania match to worry about, but he couldn't put 100% of his effort into promoting what is supposed to a match for the ages. Before his baby is born, one way or another, he would know where she is.


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny didn't know why she tortured herself watching Smackdown nowadays. Mark wasn't gonna be on this week. The only thing she would see is Michelle flaunting around in all of her "flawless" glory. Almost every time, she saw Michelle, she would literally upchuck everything she ate that day.

_You're not enough for me_

_Just another man in love with me_

Before Michelle even came through the curtain, Destiny found herself running to the bathroom and vomiting everything she ate, just at the sound of her music. It seemed like endless vomit since she ate a lot today. Though she was in the bathroom, she heard Michelle's voice perfectly. She was rambling on about something that she didn't care too much about.

Feeling she was done, Destiny walked out the bathroom and went back to the couch on the den.

"Ouch! Calm down, I know you're happy to see Auntie Mickie," Destiny said to her stomach, which was kicking at the sound of Mickie James's theme. This reminded Destiny of why she still watched Smackdown: to see the now 5-time Women's champion.

"Quit it, I'm happy to see her too," Destiny said smiling at her hyperactive twins.

Serenity merged from her room and grabbed a seat next to Destiny on the couch.

"What do you think of these shoes?" Serenity asked, showing Destiny a pair of tiny clarks.

"Mom, my son will not be caught dead in those ugly ass shoes," Destiny stated firmly.

"It's a part of West Indian culture. Don't tell me you're no longer Trinidadian?"

"West Indian culture and customs was how I got pregnant with a broken heart in the first place!" Destiny screamed and starting crying. She was referring to her and Mark having too many drinks in their system and she displayed for him a very popular, yet provocative dance style in the West Indies, daggering.

"That isn't culture, that's just an alternative to sex. Besides child, you got pregnant a year and a half after that," Serenity replied.

"But we had sex that night, and I never forgot about it. If I just said hi and bye when I saw him again at MSG, I wouldn't be in this mess," Destiny said to her mom.

"No, if you didn't overreact to some blonde tramp kissing Mark you wouldn't be in this mess. And did I hear the announcer say she's from Palatka, Florida? How far is that from here?" Serenity wondered.

"Yes and I'm not sure," she responded.

The babies started kicking again and noticed that Mickie had won her match and was now celebrating with the crowd. She missed talking to her and this often made her regret running away.

"You, her, and Charli became best friends faster than 5-year olds," Serenity said.

"Well, what can I say? She fits right in with us," Destiny replied, smiling.

* * *

"Another great match, Mickie Laree," Charli said congratulating her. She liked saying her first and middle name together and Mickie would never be angry about it.

"Thanks, Charli Joyelle," Mickie teased, hugging her, "I know it's the Road to WrestleMania and Randy and other RAW superstars will be on Smackdown more often, but does he have to be here too?"

Charli looked in the direction of where Mickie was pointing and noticed she was talking about Batista.

"Ahh, yes, David Bautista. So, tell me Mickie Laree, when are you gonna defend your women's title against him?" Charli asked teasingly, causing Mickie to burst out laughing. Dave was walking by and glared at Mickie, which she gladly returned.

"To answer your question, Charli Joyelle," Mickie started, "He may the attitude and upper chest area of a woman, but I've been told by divas that he is biologically a male. Therefore, he can't be in contention for the title. Not like he would win it anyway."

Charli was now laughing hysterically and they noticed that Dave had just walked by again and they both glared at him.

"Anyway," Mickie said, rolling her eyes, "How is Destiny? Before you say I don't know, I know you do."

"She's fine. Every time I come close to having her think rationally, hormones kick in and we're back to the drawing board."

"Wow that must suck. But, in 9 months, it's all worth it, right?" Mickie asked.

Charli turned around to see her daughter, Lucinda, in her husband, Randy's arms and smiled, "Yea, Mickie, it is."

"I have to pack for Florida, could you help?" Mickie asked.

Charli's eyes widened. Florida? Destiny was there as of right now.

"Where in Florida are ya'll going?" Charli asked.

"Miami for RAW, Orlando for Smackdown. Why?" Mickie asked before she realized something.

Mickie got close enough to speak silently with Charli, "Is she in Florida?"

"Please don't tell anyone. Is Mark supposed to make an appearance on RAW?" Charli asked, nervously.

Mickie saw the uneasiness in Charli and hugged her, "You're a good friend. Even though she's wrong, you still protect her. And no, Mark's only gonna be in Orlando. Is Miami where she is?"

"Yea, her mom has property out there even though she primarily lives in Trinidad."

"Cool, but tell me why you and Destiny are so protective of each other? I never seen two people like that ever," Mickie wondered.

"It's just how we are. My parents were really strict disciplinarians and wouldn't allow me to date. But I met this guy and wanted to date him, even though it was against my parents' rules. Destiny would always cover for me and even got in trouble with her parents in the process. I know I'm gonna be in the doghouse with Randy and Mark, but she's worth it. You are too, if you ever need it," Charli said.

"Great to know I've become part of ya'll exclusive clique," Mickie teased.

"Did I hear something about a clique? No one knows more about cliques than the Heartbreak Kid," Shawn said coming behind them and putting his arms around both their shoulders.

"Maybe in the '90s, but a wife, two kids, and a baptism later, your clique consist of Dora, Diego, and Kai-lan," Mickie teased and all three started laughing.

"Cute and might I add original," Shawn said.

"Thank you, I'll be here all week," Mickie said, taking bows.

"Well ladies, as much as you both love looking at me, I have a misses to tend to. I'll see you both in Miami," he said before leaving. They said their goodbyes to Shawn and shaking their head at how unbelievable he is.

"Mark's gonna end his career soon, he wants to enjoy the last few months of it," Mickie tried to reason.

"That's true. Since we're gonna be in Miami, how about we pay Destiny a little visit? She'll be surprised, not good surprised, but she misses us, so she'll get over it," Charli said.

"Sounds great and just in time for Valentine's day too!" Mickie replied excitedly.

Charli and Mickie talked about what they would do once Destiny saw them for the first time in a few months. Mickie was kind of worried to meet Serenity, but Charli told her that she was nice, but strict. It was gonna be great reunion and a long overdue one at that.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I don't ask for reviews because I have a way of knowing when you guys read my stories. However, I do want your opinion on Ashley. She's based off of someone I know in real life, but a way more tamer version.**_

* * *

"This little brat," Mark growled as he woke up on a lazy Sunday morning. Ashley was blasting that "Find Your Love" song again and he was really getting annoyed. It's not that he didn't like the song, which he did, it just made him think of Destiny.

Destiny, the first person that came to his mind. Today was Valentine's Day and she's somewhere with his kid in her stomach doing god knows what. Wherever she was, he just prayed for her safety and the safety of his unborn child.

"ASHLEY, TURN THAT DAMN SONG OFF," Mark screamed over the speakers.

Ashley turned the radio down and walked into his room, putting on the most innocent look her brown eyes could create.

"What did you say, Uncle Mark?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play the innocent act with me. I said turn the music down or off," he responded sternly.

"But it wasn't that loud," Ashley tried to reason.

"I planned to sleep through the whole damn day, but the music prevented it," he growled.

"Because it's Sunday or Valentine's Day?" she boldly asked.

"Both, now let me sleep," he said, satisfied with the music level and decided to go back to sleep.

"Ahh, yes, Uncle Mark," she said. Realizing he wasn't going to get sleep, he sat up to listen to her, "It was just a year ago where this day made me wanna vomit too."

"What changed?" Mark asked, now somewhat interested.

"I found someone to love and so did you. You just haven't told her yet, but the fact that it took like 10 people to talk you out of going to San Fernando shows you love Destiny," Ashley responded.

"It doesn't matter, anymore."

"That's what you think. Jayden decided to wait 'til today to do all his homework, so I'm free. If you can't spend it with the person you love, could you spend it at least with the person you tolerate?" she asked.

"When did I say that I love Destiny?"

"The way you wanted to chase after her is a good start."

"She's carrying my kid," he tried to reason.

"So was Sara, at least you thought she was."

"The past is the past and the future isn't here yet. As far as I'm concerned, I want sleep to be my present," Mark said as he pulled the sheets over his head, attempting to go back to sleep.

"Fine, Uncle Mark, spend your whole Valentine's Day in a lonely hotel room bed."

"That's exactly what I plan to do, Ashley."

"Could you at least shower though? I don't need the maids saying in Spanish _mi __tío __es __muy __sucio__._"

"You seem to know Spanish, just tell me when they say it."

"My Spanish is mediocre compared to theirs. Besides, I speak English so I'll tell you that you smell like the rotting dead."

"If I go take a shower, will you shut the hell up?"

"_Si_!"

"Get out of my way, little girl."

Ashley moved as Mark got out of bed for the first time today. He took a quick shower, mainly to shut up his nagging goddaughter. It made him happy to see that Ashley was listening to music on her headphones instead of blasting it through the whole hotel room. This is how he wanted his Sunday to be, quiet and peaceful. He walked over to where Ashley was on the couch and sat down next to him. When she caught notice, she took the headphones out her ear.

"Little girl, I don't tolerate you, I love you," he said to Ashley as he pulled her in for hug, which she returned.

"I love you too, Uncle Mark. Is there one of those rare sentimental moments that will only happen once in a blue moon?" Ashley asked.

"Yes it is, so don't get used to it," Mark responded.

"I already know how you are, it doesn't faze me."

"Good, now can I spend the rest of this day sleeping?"

"Go ahead. Jayden finished his homework, so I'm gonna be gone for a while."

"You already know what to do, so I'll tell you to have fun while I count sheep."

Ashley put the headphones back in her ear while getting ready to go out. Mark just got up and walked back to his room, attempting to go back to sleep.

Mark intended to sleep through the whole Valentine's Day, but nagging thoughts prevented that from happening. Instead of trying to go back to sleep, he just stared up at the ceiling. The immediate events after Destiny left kept playing over and over again in his mind.

* * *

_Three months ago…._

"_Ashley, think. Where do you go to clear your head when you're mad?" Mark asked her._

"_I take a walk. She's probably walking or something. Give her some space, Uncle Mark."_

"_But I need to explain myself, Ashley."_

"_I understand that. Hell, she has my little god brother or sister in her belly. When she's ready to talk to you, she will."_

* * *

Mark continued to stare at the ceiling as he thought about what happened weeks after that.

* * *

"_GET THE HELL OUT MY WAY!" Mark shouted to all the people blocking his doorway._

"_Trinidad? What are you thinking, Mark?" Charli asked, trying to understand his logic._

"_I know she's there and I have to see her," Mark said calmly._

"_Trinidad ain't a walk in the park. You can't just walk up in there," Jayson tried to reason._

"_What about my kid?" Mark asked, slightly annoyed by all the people in his way._

"_She'll come around, Mark. Just calm down, you can't go there," Shad said to him._

"_Trinidadians don't take well to your kind or gays since we're on the subject," Charli explained._

"_How would you know? Aren't you Jamaican?" he asked skeptically._

"_Trinidadians and Jamaicans are not that different. In all honesty, it's sometimes hard for me to tell them apart," Ashley said, finally speaking up._

"_What's the worse they'll do to me?" Mark wondered._

"_I'd think murder would be a good guess," Glen said._

"_I doubt it's that serious."_

"_You're white and you're just barging in Trinidad trying to take away a Trinidadian woman. It's not as bad as it sounds, but they kill first, ask questions later," Kofi tried to reason and Mickie nodded._

"_I kinda care about your concerns, but then again I don't. Now get the hell out my way!" Mark's voice boomed through the hotel room._

"_Okay, fine! I'll tell you what I know," Charli said. Randy looked at her with a raised eyebrow wondering what the hell she was talking about._

"_Speak," Mark simply said._

"_I spoke to Destiny once about a week ago. She was in San Fernando, Trinidad at her mom's house. Serenity, that's her name, convinced Destiny to come back to the States. That's all I know. Where exactly she is unknown to me," Charli said, only telling some of the truth._

"_So my search is narrowed down to the 50 states. I guess that's good news, but the question is where?"_

"_Mark, you know she's definitely in the US. Take that news with a grain of salt and relax," Randy offered that advice._

* * *

Finding that out definitely calmed him down. There wasn't going to be any international shows until after Destiny's due date. Basically, anywhere he went, it was a possibility she was there. On Tuesday, he would be leaving for Orlando. There's a chance she would be there. He hoped that she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny just finished vomiting her guts out when she heard a knock on the door. She never looked at the calendar today and when she saw the date, her stomach felt queasy again and wished she hadn't did that. It was Valentine's Day and instead of being with a man she loved, she was running away from him. She knew she couldn't complain since she had no one to blame but herself.

"What are you two doing here?" Destiny asked when she opened the door and saw Mickie and Charli standing in the doorway.

"We came to see you silly," Mickie responded as if the answer was stupid obvious.

"Charli, please tell me Mickie is the only person that knows," Destiny pleaded. She sighed in relief when Charli nodded her head.

"We're sorry to come so unannounced, but we missed you a lot," Mickie said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That, and if we told you, you wouldn't have answered the door,' Charli interjected.

"I appreciate it, but I planned to be alone today," Destiny replied.

Charli looked at Destiny with a confused look on her face, "You wanted to be alone on Valentine's Day?"

"I'm not alone. I have my mom who should be home soon and there's two babies growing inside me," Destiny beamed as she rubbed her belly.

"Oh my gosh, twins! That's so exciting," Mickie replied happily.

"I know, I feel like I could burst any day now," Destiny said.

"I hate to ruin the happy moment, but can we go inside?" Charli asked.

Destiny moved to the side so that Charli and Mickie could come inside the beach house. Both of them were marveled at how big and beautiful it was. They explored the house for five minutes before returning to the den, noticing Destiny had drinks for all of them. Charli, Mickie, and Destiny sat on the couch and began talking and reminiscing.

"So, Ms. Taylor, how has life treated you in the past few months?" Charli asked.

"Like I'm pregnant, Mrs. Orton," she replied.

"But isn't it wonderful? That there's a living being growing in your belly?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, it's great. The 9 month process of it is a pain in the ass though," Charli answered.

"I agree and I heard the worst is yet to come," Destiny interjected.

"Yep, you're gonna get faaaattttt," Mickie teased.

"Be quiet, Pocahontas before I scalp you," Destiny teased.

Mickie, Destiny, and Charli laughed so hard at the little joke. The laughter was seized when they heard someone entering the front door.

"Wow, so someone other than me and Destiny is in this house," Serenity said as she walked through the door with loads of groceries in her hand.

"Hi, Auntie!" Charli shouted loudly. The twins actually kicked at the sound of Charli's voice.

"Owwww! Charli, lower your voice," Destiny practically whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. but those little babies are gonna have to say goodbye to peace and solitude while we're here.

"You guys are so rude," Mickie teased as she got up to help Serenity with the bags, "Let me help you with those, ma'am. I'm Mickie, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, though I've seen you plenty of times on TV. My name is Serenity, Mickie," she responded.

"Alright, Taylor, Serenity practically said that you miss us. If that's the case, why the hell are you still here?" Charli asked.

"Charli, I'm just not ready to go back. Besides, this is the most time I've spent with my mom since I went to college. When will I ever get another moment like this?" Destiny tried to reason.

"It's not impossible for me to come to New York. I have a penthouse there too," Serenity butted in as Mickie helped her put the groceries away.

"I know, Mom, but it's just me and you. I miss that. It hasn't just me and you since Jayden was born."

"I love both of you dearly. I regret being unable to see him mature, but I did what I had to do."

"What do you mean?" Mickie wondered.

"My grandmother was dying of cancer and there was no one to take care of her. Jayden was somewhere around 7 at the time. I was old enough to be on my own, so I didn't need to go to Trinidad. Jayden's dad didn't want him to leave the states so he found a way for Jayden to stay and my mom got deported because she wanted to illegally take a U.S. citizen out of the states, at least that's what his dad said," Destiny started to explain.

"By the time I got to San Fernando, my mom already succumbed to cancer. I was so distraught and I couldn't see my son at the same time. I cried every day and every hour. The only thing I could do was write letters to Jayden, telling him how much I love him. Thankfully, Destiny found a way for him to see me over the summer. At first, he would cry when it was time for him to leave because he loved it so much and he hated his dad. From what he told me in letters, his dad would be gone for weeks at a time and he would always stay with Destiny. It broke my heart because I wasn't allowed back in the country up until a few months ago when Destiny showed up at my home in Trinidad. She helped me get a citizenship and I bought 2 properties in Miami and New York City. However, they said I had to prove myself to be a good citizen and that there had to be someone to watch me. That's kinda why she's still here, though I do want her to go back to New York," Serenity finished explaining.

"That's so sad. How could his father be so heartless?" Mickie said, obviously teary-eyed.

"We didn't love each other. He always suspected Jayden wasn't his because I was sleeping with this white guy around the same time and I truly loved him. After Jayden was born, it was proved that he was the father but he still didn't love him like he should have. It broke my heart, but I expected it," Serenity responded.

"What happened to the guy you had the affair with?" Charli asked.

"As far as I know, he's in New York. Where is the million dollar question. I shouldn't be depressing the three of you with my past. Charli, Mickie, you both came here to see Destiny, so enjoy yourselves."

"If you don't mind me asking, how and why exactly are you two in Florida besides seeing me?" Destiny asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, that's another reason you may want to put us out," Charli said.

"Out with it, Charli!" Destiny demanded.

"Mickie, assistance?" Charli asked with pleading eyes.

Destiny's glare turned to Mickie, "Well RAW and Smackdown are in Florida as part of the Road to WrestleMania tour."

"What! How could you? He could be thinking to come here right now!" Destiny exclaimed.

"No, he's not. Smackdown is in Orlando," Charli tried to reason.

"Where's RAW?" Destiny asked.

"Ummm, Miami," Mickie practically whispered.

"Miami! What the fuck is wrong with the two of you?" she exclaimed.

"Ok, I'm sick of it. I know you're pregnant and your brain isn't functioning as properly as it should, but shut the fuck up and listen to me!" Charli responded, fed up.

Destiny, shocked by Charli's words, scurried to sit on the couch.

"Now listen, Mark isn't gonna be in Miami. He's only going to be in Orlando, so calm down and get over yourself," Charli ordered.

"What about Randy?" Destiny challenged, folding her arms.

"What about Randy?" Charli mocked, "He's at the hotel and thinks me and Mickie are just on a joy ride around Florida."

"You should really leave now before he starts to suspect something," Destiny said, walking towards the door.

"Oh no!" Charli said, quickly shutting the open door, "You miss us, we miss you, just because you're paranoid about Mark doesn't mean Mickie and I have to suffer for it."

"You should have never lied to me," Destiny whimpered.

Mickie had walked over and hugged her, "We didn't lie to you, but if we told you the whole truth, then we wouldn't have had this much fun, now would we?"

"I guess you're right, but how long is this Florida thing for?"

"He's coming in on Tuesday. The show is gonna be live on Friday and he's going back to Texas on Saturday. You have nothing to worry about," Mickie reassured.

"Yeah, what she said," Charli chimed in.

"So who's gonna be taking care of my son?" Serenity wondered.

"I dropped him off at his grandma's house before we left," Charli reassured.

"Ok good. I have no reason to go back to New York," Destiny said, feeling relaxed.

"Destiny, enough is enough. By the time WrestleMania comes, you'll be about 8 months pregnant. Before then, you better have an idea of what you're gonna do," Serenity disciplined.

"Fine, I'll know what I want to do then," she finally conceded.

"What if he finds you before then? Are you gonna go to him willingly or put up fight?" Mickie wondered.

"Only time will tell," Destiny responded nonchalantly.

* * *

"Hurry the hell up!" Mark screamed to Ashley.

"Wait a minute! We're going back to Texas so I need to pack everything I have. I have a lot of things, ya know!" Ashley shouted back.

"The flight leaves soon, hurry up!" he was agitated that he had to leave earlier than he wanted to.

"No need to yell, I'm ready," she responded calmly, walking out the open hotel room door with her things.

"I just wanna leave. Is it so much to ask that my goddaughter does too?" Mark questioned.

"You know I'm on your side no matter what," Ashley paused, "Most of the time."

"Thanks, I feel so reassured," he responded uncaringly.

They exited the hotel and made their way for the taxi waiting on them to go to the airport. Mark was silent as Ashley was texting Jayden. She occasionally looked up at Mark's face and could tell he wasn't happy. What she couldn't figure out was what made him unhappy. It could be work, frustration over Destiny, or both.

After they arrived at the airport, they waited for 20 minutes for their flight to Miami. They got their bags checked and sat on a nearby bench. Ashley looked at her ticket, trying to figure out why they were going to Miami for a show in Orlando.

"I think we have the wrong tickets," Ashley said to Mark.

"What makes you say that?" Mark wondered.

"It says Miami, the shows in Orlando."

"Vince told me at the last minute that I'm gonna be making an appearance on RAW," he said with obvious disdain.

"Why so mad? All you have to do is speak for no more than 10 minutes and then leave."

"Yea, but I planned to enjoy the New York sights once more before our flight to Orlando, which was scheduled for later today."

"Flight 510 will be departing for Miami in 5 minutes. I repeat, Flight 510 will be departing for Miami in 5 minutes," Mark and Ashley heard the flight attendant say.

"Let's go," Mark said to Ashley as he got up to get on their flight.

"Is that why you were acting like such a prick?" Ashley asked as they boarded the plane and sat in their first class seats.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mark responded.

"You seemed really agitated this morning. Was it because you had to leave?"

"That and other reasons."

"What are those reasons?"

"Ashley, can we talk about this when I'm not trying to sleep?"

"No, talk now, count sheep later."

"Okay, Vince has been having me do a lot of these appearances lately. He tells me it's to hype up the WrestleMania rematch against Shawn, but I can't help believe there's another reason behind it."

"I think there is too. Maybe he wants you to get your mind off Destiny. Working you like a pack mule is probably the best way he sees fit. Notice how he's punishing all the wrestlers who were friends with Destiny. Randy's been reduced to a mid-card match at WrestleMania; Kofi was gonna win the Money in the Bank, but instead that dude Jack Swagger is-

"But Mickie is Women's champion," Mark interjected.

"Yea, but at the price of constant fat jokes. Plus, I heard she's gonna lose it like a month before WrestleMania, after holding it for like a month."

"And all of this is because we decided to be friends with Destiny?" Mark asked, trying to understand her point.

"Basically."

"Nothing changed though because of her, though. We all still did our jobs like dedicated workers should."

"I agree, I really don't know Vince's motive behind doing this. What I do know is that there is one and I want to know what it is."

"So while you sit there and think about possible reasons, can I sleep?"

"Oh, of course. You could count sheep now Uncle Mark."

Ashley put her headphones on and laid back in the seat, slowly dozing off. Though her eyes were closed, she wasn't sleep. She was just wrapped up in her thoughts, trying to figure out why Vince was punishing her godfather and other superstars.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jesus, I'm gonna be roasted in this place!" Ashley exclaimed as her and Mark got off the plane. She immediately wished for a cold front as she took in the hot Miami weather.

"It's Miami, what do you expect?" Mark asked her.

"That it's still winter and it would only be like 50 degrees," she responded.

"Maybe later, it'll be 50 degrees," Mark said, finding much amusement in Ashley's current state.

"Is Texas hotter, colder, or the same?" she asked, still adjusting to the heat.

"Depends on where you are. I'm not gonna tell you which part we're gonna be in, though you should remember," Mark said.

"Oh come on," she whined, stomping her feet, "That's so mean!"

"Since when am I a nice person?"

Ashley was quiet after that and managed to kind of adjust to weather that wasn't near freezing every day. Her and Mark grabbed their bags and went to look for an available taxi or something. They were surprised to find a limo driver in the airport with their names on a large poster.

"You rented a limo?" Ashley asked.

"No, who's this from?" he asked the driver.

"Courtesy of Vince McMahon, sir," the driver explained.

Ashley had a puzzled look on her face, "Only the best for his most veteran superstar?"

"Bull…..shit. There's gotta be another reason," Mark said to Ashley.

* * *

"Can we actually go to a stadium where the team has a chance of actually winning a championship?" Mickie asked.

Destiny had never went beyond her mom's beach house for the couple of months she's been in Miami. It was a little exciting that Charli and Mickie decided they were going sightseeing in the beautiful Florida city. Right now, they were at Dolphins stadium so Charli could catch a glimpse of Jason Taylor.

"Mickie, what attractive people do the Miami Heat have?" Charli asked.

"Sports aren't about looks, they're about talent. I'm pretty sure Dwayne Wade has no problem picking up chicks," Mickie responded.

"Jason Taylor could probably get more," Charli shot back.

"Do people even know who the Miami Dolphins are? They probably think it's a tourist attraction at some aquarium," Mickie responded.

Destiny was in the front seat laughing as she held her stomach. She knew this would be long going as both Charli and Mickie were very bull-headed.

"Where are you from? Richmond, right?" Charli asked.

"I don't see your point, but yea, I am."

"So, ya'll have the Redskins, I believe. Last time I checked, Lawrence Taylor ruined any chance of ya'll going back to the playoffs," Destiny smirked since the Giants were her favorite team.

"Exactly, so no one has high expectations of us. But what about when the Giants go on their usual November meltdown? It's funny how many people get disappointed," Mickie teased.

"I don't give a fuck about them Big Blue bastards! I'm Gang Green all the way! J-E-T-S, JETS, JETS, JETS!" Charli exclaimed.

"So why the fuck are we outside a Miami Dolphins stadium?" Destiny asked, finally speaking up.

"Oh, please, don't play that team loyalty shit with me! I've seen you drool over Mark Sanchez plenty of times," Charli joked, nudging her in the shoulder.

"Ok, I'll admit it, I have. But at the end of the day, if it ain't Big Blue, then fuck you!" she shouted.

"How's that for team loyalty, Mrs. Orton?" Mickie asked Charli.

Charli got out of her car that was already in park and opened the trunk. She pulled out her Darelle Revis jersey and put it on. She took a while to close her trunk so people would notice the number 24 on her back, as she wore a New York Jets jersey. She then got back into the driver's seat and turned to Mickie. She laughed at Charli's boldness and spread her whole body in the back seat of the car.

"Why the hell are you getting comfortable in my car?" Charli asked her.

"It seems we're gonna be here a while, so I might as well get comfy," Mickie replied nonchalantly.

Charli looked over Destiny's head and her eyes widened at what she saw. "Not exactly, British Bitch to the right of Destiny."

They looked over to see Layla staring at them as well. The gaze was quickly lost as she ducked and tried to avoid being seen by the three women. It was too late though, but there was really nothing Mickie, Charli, or Destiny could do to her. Mickie just went back to her mini nap after briefly looking at Layla.

"So, is that a sign to take you home?" Charli asked.

"Yea, this was fun, but you guys are risking a lot by coming to see me," Destiny responded.

"In this sea of half-naked females when it isn't carnival, you probably forget your island roots. So, here is a song to remind you of it," Charli said as she popped turned the car radio on.

_Are you serious? This tricked done left his MySpace open_

The beginning of Mr. Vegas's "Gallis" began to play and Destiny had the goofiest grin on her face.

"I love this song! I'm just glad you didn't play "Clarks"," Destiny said.

"Awww, I was gonna play that next, why?" Charli wondered.

"My mom wants my son to wear those ugly ass shoes," Destiny said, sucking her teeth.

"Get over it, girl. Just enjoy the island rhythm as I drive you home."

* * *

"Mr. McMahon, you're not gonna believe what I saw," Layla said to him.

"What's the matter?" he wondered.

"I saw Destiny!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT? WHERE?" Vince was starting to get concerned.

"In Miami, with Charli and Mickie," she said in her British accent.

"Dammit! I worked too damn hard and he's too good a worker to be side tracked again."

"But he's gonna be in Orlando, right? There's really nothing to worry about," Layla reassured.

"I told him to come to RAW in Miami. I thought it would help get over Destiny, but instead, he might run right into her!"

"Just tell him there's a change in plans. Tell him he won't be needed after all."

"He'll probably use the free time to find her."

"I heard him say that he's going back to Texas after Florida. He was talking to Glen and Randy I think."

"Perfect! Now all I have to do is speed up the process of that happening."

Layla went back to the Diva's locker room to meet up with Michelle. Vince pulled out his cell phone and called the airport. He asked for 2 first class seats to Dallas. He wasn't exactly sure if that was where Mark lived, but he assumed that Mark would be able to go to his house from a Dallas airport. He was angry for the temporary setback, but Mark was worth it. All long as Vince kept believing that this was for Mark's own good, he didn't feel a hint of guilt for the mother of his unborn child.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark and Ashley arrived at the arena a few hours before the show actually started. Mainly due to the fact that there was nothing to do in the hotel. They checked in, got their rooms, rested any leftover jet lag, got something to eat, and then came into the arena. As Mark and Ashley approached the locker room, they were stopped by a backstage worker.

"Mr. Callaway, these are from Mr. McMahon. He said to give them to you immediately," the stage worker said, handing Mark two tickets.

Mark and Ashley looked at the tickets, both of them confused as hell.

"Why are we getting tickets for Dallas if he just told us to come to Miami?" Ashley asked the stage hand.

"I don't know, he's in his office if you wanna ask him," he replied.

"That's exactly where I'll be. Come on, Ashley," he passed by the worker and stalked to Vince's office with Ashley trailing behind him.

Mark didn't even bother with knocking and just barged into Vince's office door. Vince knew backlash about the plane tickets was going to happen. He braced himself for the coming confrontation.

"Angry or not, I still sign your check. Therefore, I expect you to knock on the door like a respected employee," Vince said, standing his ground.

"Cut the bullshit, Vince! I wanna know why the hell do I have two tickets for Texas?" Mark started.

"And not even the right city at that!" Ashley chimed in.

"Because I figured you need a break. I realize that I have been working you like a pack mule and I apologize for that. So these two tickets are for you and Ashley to go rest until WrestleMania," Vince responded calmly.

"I don't believe you, McMahon, but vacation is vacation. I'll accept your little vacation tickets and I'll be in Phoenix in a month. If you're planning a WrestleMania Bret Hart moment on me, you'll be on life support until your family decides how they're gonna split your money," Mark threatened.

Vince was going to open his mouth to say something, but fear overtook his body and nothing was audible. He conceded and allowed his best wrestler to walk out the office, not knowing that he played right into his hands. The only people that knew about this plan was him, Michelle, and Layla. It would take a while for Destiny to be an afterthought, but he was willing to wait as long as it took.

What Vince didn't know is that Mickie heard everything. She was going to ask him about the match she had with Melina tonight on RAW, but had heard the conversation. She didn't care about her match with Melina anymore and decided that she would just wing it. Her main priority was to find Mr. or Mrs. Orton. While dashing through the backstage area looking for Charli or Randy, she basically ran right into Melina.

"Hey, Mickie, I just wanted to go over some things for our match," Melina said to her.

"Nothing would make me happier than to discuss our match, but right now I need to find Randy and/or Charli," she replied hastily.

"I heard sounds coming from their locker room, so I would a while if I were you," Melina said.

Mickie sighed, "Fine, what do you want to discuss then?"

"When I do the California Dream, do you find a way to counter or no?"

"There's supposed to be an interference from Lay-Cool right as I'm about to tap."

"I don't see how you could work with them. They're such bitches, uggghhh," Melina exhausted out.

Mickie just laughed, "You weren't the easiest person to work with either, but look at us now."

"I never said to you, "Hey Piggie James" or "Sorry, Piggie for eating one of your relatives"," Melina replied, mocking Lay-Cool.

"I understand your point, but they're just two of 20 divas. I can't sweat the small stuff."

"Whatever, I can't stand any of these RAW bitches. There's so much more competition on Smackdown."

"Not really, it's kinda the same. If RAW got as much a push as Smackdown divas do, then they would be on the same level."

"That and we get rid of Double Trouble over there," Mickie pointed to Stephanie and Brianna Garcia, better known as Nikki and Brie Bella.

"Come on, Melina, there was a time when you were just eye candy."

"At least I made an attempt to become more. They look like hookers waiting for a sugar daddy. By the way, looks like the happy couple finally stopped showing how much they love each other. I'll catch you later, Mickie," Melina said as she walked away.

"Randy, Charli, just the two people I wanted to see," Mickie said as she ran up to them.

"What's the matter?" Randy asked.

"Mark's going back to Texas until WrestleMania!" she shouted.

"Good, he needs the time off," Randy said, not seeing the problem.

"No Randy! That's bad, very bad," Mickie said.

"What the hell are you talking about? How is Mark getting a much needed vacation a bad thing?" Randy tried to figure out Mickie's logic.

"Randy, just get ready for your match. Mickie and I are gonna talk about this," Charli said as she placed a kiss on Randy's lips and let him walk off.

"Layla is most definitely behind this. What should we do?" Mickie asked.

"For now, nothing. Mark has been overworked and I don't think Destiny is ready to confront him yet. Her birthday is in about 2 weeks and WrestleMania is in about a month and a half. Somewhere between then, the stubbornness has to be beaten out of both of them."

"Charli, I'm pretty sure Vince is gonna find other ways to keep them apart. How do we counter that?"

"When the time is right, we'll figure out everything. As for now, you have a match to focus on against Melina."

"We already discussed it. The plan is pretty clear of what we're gonna do."

"Okay, fine, and then let's discuss something else."


	8. Chapter 8

"Why doesn't Randy know any of this?" Mickie asked her.

"The answer to that seems pretty obvious."

"Not really, he's your husband. Isn't there supposed to be 100% honesty in a marriage?"

"Just because there's supposed to be, doesn't mean there is. Besides, if I do, he'll tell Mark."

"Shouldn't you trust him enough to know that he won't do that?"

"I don't know, but he's pretty ticked off I'm on Destiny's side. He knows I know where she is because he heard us talking on the phone. He thinks I should tell Mark, and I told him wouldn't. Randy doesn't understand me and Destiny's friendship. I had to seduce him into submission.

"I know, Melina heard."

Charli blushed, "I didn't know anyone heard. I thought the room was soundproof."

"If it was, you broke that barrier," Mickie teased as she and Charli shared a laugh.

"I just had a thought. Vince has Michelle and Layla, which is why he knows so much. What if we get someone from WWE management who could help us?"

"That's a great idea. I just wonder who in management is a family guy and isn't too scared of Vince."

As if Heaven was giving them a sign, Jim Ross walked pass the two ladies, greeting them with a tilt of 10-gallon hat. Both ladies looked at each other and began to plot their plan.

* * *

"Man, I still got jet lag. Why do we have to go back again? We can't just enjoy the Miami heat?" Ashley asked Mark as she began packing.

"We can enjoy the basketball team in Houston, now let's go."

"I don't give a fuck about them! I mean the weather!"

"It was just a few hours ago you complained about it," he said to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a very complex person. One minute you think you know me and the next minute, I'm like a stranger from off the street."

"Whatever, let's go."

"Noooo! I wanna stay," Ashley pouted.

Mark sat there and thought about it for a second. He decided he would play her game.

"You could stay, Ashley."

"Really? Thanks, Uncle Mark!"

"Yeah, and you're smart enough to figure out how to get to Dallas. So, I'll see you in a few weeks, I presume?" Mark asked as he grabbed his things and left the hotel room. He smirked because he knew now Ashley would listen to him.

"Huh? Wait a minute! Not cool, Mark!" she screamed after him. Mark ignored her as he pushed the down button on the elevator.

"That's not funny, old man!" she continued to scream from the hotel room as he stepped onto the elevator.

In a panic, Ashley packed all of her things, thinking that he would actually leave her. Whenever she acted like this, he usually caved, but this time he didn't. After packing her things, she ran quickly to the elevator and was glad when it was already on her floor. She cursed through the entire elevator ride since it seemed like forever that the elevator would reach the first floor. When she stepped off the elevator, she was pleasantly surprised at what she saw.

"You want me to call Jeff Foxworthy so you could join his Trailer Trash comedy tour?" Ashley said to Mark.

"Even when I scare you, your personality doesn't change, little girl," Mark said, shaking his head.

"You didn't scare me. I was just worried about you without me," she quickly replied.

"I lived 30 years without you."

"But you can't live the next 30 without me."

"I don't think I wanna try."

"I don't think you should. Now come on, we have a flight to catch."

"I thought you wanted to stay and enjoy the Miami heat?" Mark teased.

"Yeah well, the Mavericks and Cowboys are better anyway, so let's go."

Mark just let Ashley pull him into the awaiting limo, just laughing at her instant personality change. Mark just shook his head at her, Ashley was unusual, but special.

* * *

"Why won't you tell me? You of all people know my memory is worse than Vince's ability to keep an erection," Ashley asked Mark again as they stepped onto the plane. She was still asking about how hot the weather was in Texas.

Mark spit every drop of water he was drinking and looked down at her. She had definitely gotten her bluntness from him. After he was done coughing out the last of the water, Mark noticed he spilled some of it on a flight attendant.

"My apologies ma'am. Water went down the wrong windpipe and I coughed up everything in my mouth. I apologize again, darlin'," Mark said, using his natural southern drawl. He assumed it worked when the attendant smiled.

"Charming, very charming," Ashley replied, "By the way, how are supposed to get to Houston if this flight lands in Dallas?"

Mark and Ashley put their seatbelt on as the flight took off. Ashley pulled out the little table from the seat in front of her and took her laptop out of her bag.

"Vince probably made arrangements or something. It's weird how one minute he works me like a pack mule and the next minute he treats me like royalty."

"You are royalty, wrestling royalty. The greatest phenom since Andre the Giant as J.R. would say."

"You and every other wrestling fan know that. Hell, Vince knows that too."

"So why are you acting like you don't deserve the treatment?"

"Ashley, he wanted me to make an appearance on RAW in Miami and now he's telling me to rest for a month and a half. No appearances, no nothing."

"I still don't see a problem."

"There is no problem. I just think it's strange."

"The whole Undertaker character is strange. You think strangeness would be something you're used to."

"Hmmm, maybe you're right."

"You mean like-

"Always, yea I know the routine, Ashley. So, when we get back home, what's the first thing you're doing?"

"I'm gonna make sure the housekeeper didn't find my secret safe. If she did, then no one's gonna be able to find her body."

"You're not a normal child, you know that right?"

"Yea well, you're not exactly what I would call the average Joe either. Since you're asking me, what are you gonna do when we get home?"

"Play with the dog I haven't seen in so long."

"Hades! how could I forget about Hades, I miss him so much!"

"Me too, I hope he's been fed."

Ashley started cracking her knuckles, "If the housekeeper knows what's good for her, he better have been fed. We left more than enough money for her to feed him."

"We definitely did. Do you think it's time for Hades to have a Persephone?"

"Yea, he's like 3 years old. That's 21 in dog years."

"Definitely. It's gonna be interesting to have little puppies running around the house."

"Along with a baby, that is, if you find Destiny."

"When I find Destiny, you mean. I'll wait until after her birthday, though."

"It's in 2 weeks right?"

"Yea, I could never forget that day."

"Neither could Randy. You both met your soul mates that day."

"What about you?"

"June 26th 2009 at 6 P.M. or 6/26 at 6. Three 6's means the devil. It only makes sense since I'm the devil's favorite demon."

"That you are, little girl."

"Flight 919 will be arriving in Dallas in 5 minutes. I repeat, Flight 919 will be arriving in Dallas in 5 minutes," the flight attendant said over the intercom.

"Ready to arrive home after so long?" Ashley asked Mark.

"It'll be like I never left," he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

_3 weeks later…_

"How does it feel to be 32 finally?" Serenity asked.

"I've been 32 for a week Mom. Isn't it annoying to ask me that all the time?" Destiny asked.

"No, because you can't make fun of me because I'm old now," Serenity teased.

"To hell I can't! You're gonna be 55 years old this year," Destiny teased back.

"55 years young, you mean. July 3rd is gonna be a good day for me. Mainly because my daughter will make it so," Serenity hinted.

"Yes mother dearest, I'll make the arrangements for your birthday party."

"Good girl, now have you decided what you're gonna name your kids?"

"Well, Charli and I made a pact. Our first girl will have our mother's first name and the other friend's name. Charli named her daughter Lucinda Destiny, so I'm naming my daughter Serenity Charlene.

"Right, Charli's real name is Charlene, but what about your son?"

"I don't yet. I'll need help on that decision."

"From who, the father?"

Destiny glared at her unflinching mother, "You know that's not fair."

"You're right, Destiny, it's not. It's not fair that he was tricked into kissing his ex. It's not fair that the mother of his unborn children that he loved just ran out the country. It's not fair-

"It's not far that I have to go through morning sickness every day for 9 months. It's not fair I'm always craving food when I'm on a budget. It's not fair that the worst part has yet to even happen!"

"It's call being pregnant. I went through it twice, and I'm glad to say that I did. Despite the irrationality of one of them, I love both of my kids dearly."

"I understand what you mean, Mom. I love you, too."

* * *

"Next week is Mark's birthday. What better birthday present than Destiny?" Mickie suggested to Charli. They were alone in the ladies locker room, trying to figure out what to do with Mark and Destiny. Also, they were preparing for RAW in Chicago.

"That is a good idea, but how?" Charli wondered.

"Location is the most important thing. Destiny's in Florida, right?"

"Yea, so?" Charli still wanted to know what Mickie was planning.

"FCW is also in Florida."

"What's FCW and how the hell could we get Mark to go there?"

"For a wrestler's wife, you're pretty damn clueless. Anyway, FCW stands for Florida Championship Wrestling, which happens to be one of WWE's developmental camps."

"I get what you're saying now. We just tell Mark that he's needed there and then he runs into Destiny, right?"

"Yea, just one problem."

"And that problem is?"

"Destiny's in Miami and FCW is Tampa."

"So what, it really doesn't matter. We'll still find a way to get them to together. For right now, I need to talk to Randy to get him involved with this plan.

"Go talk to him now, we have a little over a week to get this plan into action."

"Okay, while I talk to Randy, you talk to J.R. both of them are needed in order for this plan to work.

"Gotcha."

* * *

"Randy, can I confess something to you?" Charli asked in her sweetest voice. Randy just looked up at her with Lucinda in his arms and handed her over to Charli.

"Lemme guess, you know where Destiny is?" Randy suggested.

"Yes and I need your help to get her and Mark together-

"In time for his birthday," he finished.

Charli adjusted the sleeping Lucinda in her arms and looked at Randy, "So will you do it?"

"Charli, why should I?"

"Because, they love each other, but just don't know it."

"You read far too many fairytales as a child, but I'll help you, Charli," Randy said.

"If I didn't have Lucinda in my arms right now, I'd kiss you!"

"What's the plan to get them two together?"

"Right now, I don't have one. All I know is that it revolves around Mark's birthday and FCW, which I found out today is one of WWE's developmental territories.

"I really have to teach you the ins and outs of wrestling, don't I?"

"Don't worry, Randall," Charli put the sleeping Lucinda in her stroller and put her arms around Randy's neck, "It could be a very long lesson."

* * *

"Good ol' J.R., Jim Ross!" Mickie exclaimed when she him.

"Mickie James, how are you?" he greeted.

"I'm fine. Do you mind doing me a really, really huge favor?"

"What would that be?"

"I'm pretty sure you know about Mark and Destiny by now right?"

Jim sighed and pulled Mickie over to sit down at a nearby catering table. He took off his hat and his glasses, which signified to Mickie that this was going to be a heart-to-heart like conversation.

"Mickie, what Vince is doing to them is just wrong. I didn't want to get involved since it was none of my business."

"Since I'm asking you, is it still none of your business?"

"Mickie, I could get in serious trouble."

"I understand. I don't wanna jeopardize-

"However, I never minded losing my job over BS before, so now isn't any different."

Mickie's brown eyes got bigger than they usually were and smiled widely, "Thank you so much, Jim! Mark and Destiny will thank you too when they come to their senses."

JR put his cowboy hat back on and tilted it, "Glad I could be of service, but what exactly are you gonna do to get them two together?"

"That's where you come in. Destiny won't listen to us or her mom. She sees you as something like a father figure and since you are a father, you could appeal to her guilty conscience.

"These are some very underhanded tactics, Mickie."

"I know, but we've already tried logic and force, so cunning is all that's left," Mickie felt so guilty having to get JR involved, but it was for a good cause.

"When should I have a talk with Destiny?"

"I guess sometime this week. Since Mark's birthday is next week and we kinda wanna surprise him with her, along with a party."

"I understand. You, Charli, and I will go to Miami to discuss this with her."


	10. Chapter 10

Serenity was awoken by a knock on her door, far too early in the morning for her liking. That was until she looked at the clock and noticed that it was actually noon. When she opened the door, she saw a man about her age standing in the doorway. She would have slammed the door, but he seemed like a nice guy as well as the fact that Charli and Mickie were standing right behind him.

"May I help you sir?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Jim Ross, but you can call me J.R. like everyone else," he replied.

"He works for the WWE. He's been fired and rehired by Vince so many times that he's not scared to help us," Mickie said.

"Help us what?" Serenity wondered.

"Well, we want Destiny to be Mark's present for his birthday," Charli responded.

"WHAT!" Serenity, J.R., Charli, and Mickie all turned around to see a bewildered Destiny.

"Destiny please, just listen-

"I'm not listening to a damn thing! How the hell could you do this to me, Charli? You're like a sister to me," Destiny was now breaking down into tears.

"That's exactly why I'm doing this. Destiny, I love you like the sister I never had or never really wanted," Charli said this to improve Destiny's mood, "Please Destiny, just hear me out."

"Why should I? You guys gave me until after WrestleMania and this is two and a half weeks before it!" She wondered.

"Destiny, I understand we're forcing you to make a decision, but it has to be made. You miss him and he misses you, whether or not you'll both admit it. I don't know you all too well, but I do know Mark and he's not the "swallow his pride" type. That's why I agreed to do this for Charli and Mickie," J.R. tried to reason with her.

"So, you're asking me to be the better person," Destiny's sobs were finally stopping.

"Yes I am. If not for any of us, then for the baby."

"Babies," Serenity, Charli, and Mickie all said in unison.

"Thank you, my ambassadors," Destiny said, cracking a smile for the first time today.`

"They're just excited. I have two daughters and they bring a lot of joy to my life," J.R. replied.

"I know the feeling and I'm not even a mother yet. I just wanna know how we're gonna get Mark to Florida," Destiny wondered.

"Well, to Charli's recent discovery, there's a developmental camp for future WWE superstars in Tampa. We could tell Mark he'll be needed there probably like a day before his actual birthday. Of course, he'll probably expect a surprise party, but he won't expect you," Mickie replied.

"Sounds good, so who's gonna convince Mark to do it?" Serenity wondered.

"Well, I got Jayden from his grandma, who all too willingly gave him over," Charli sucked her teeth, "And right now, he's going to Texas with Randy."

"Jayden has school, why is he in Texas?" Mickie wondered.

"Jayden does go to public high school, but it's finals week, so he doesn't have to be in school this whole week or most of next, which is enough time for Mark's birthday," Charli replied.

"Ok, good. Now that we got that under way, what do we now?" Destiny asked.

"We wait for Randy to give the okay," Charli replied.

* * *

"So, do you think he'll say yes?" Jayden asked Randy as they rang the bell at Mark's ranch in Texas.

"Positive. If he doesn't, we'll convince him," Randy responded.

Ashley was the person who opened the door and she had her PS3 controller in hand with a German Shepherd at her heel. Jayden assumed that was the Hades he had heard so much about. Before Jayden could even say hi to his girlfriend, she had dropped her controller and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Jayden returned the embrace and they held their embrace for a few moments. They released each other when Hades started barking.

"Awww, its okay Hades," Ashley said, bending down and petting him.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Mark asked, as he emerged from the kitchen.

Ashley got back in a standing position and walked back over to the couch. Hade wasn't too far behind her as he jumped onto the couch and into her lap.

"We came to talk to you," Jayden said, "Before you ask, it's finals week at my school. Mine aren't until next week, so I don't have to be at school for a week and a half."

"Since you already answered my next question, what is there to talk about?" Mark asked again.

"We need you in Tampa next week. There are some new recruits coming in and we want you to show them the ropes," Randy replied.

"Is this a request by Vince?" Ashley asked, while still playing her game.

"No, J.R. actually," Randy responded.

"J.R. huh? So it must be important," Mark said.

"Does this mean you'll come to Tampa?" Jayden asked, sounding hopeful.

"When do I have to be there?" Mark asked.

"By next week Wednesday," Randy said.

"Fine, you can expect me and Ashley," Mark said nonchalantly.

"Great! I know Jim will happy to know that you'll be able to help weed out the good talent," Randy said, trying as hard as he can to hide their true intentions.

"So we'll see you next week?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, next week," Randy said, "Alright, later Mark."

Mark closed the door while Randy and Jayden walked over to the rental car. They both were happy to know it was pretty easy to get Mark to come to Tampa. After their success, Randy decided he would call Charli.

"Charli, I got Mark, did you get Destiny?" Randy asked.

"Got it, we got her too," Charli said.

* * *

_One week later….._

"You really believe it's a surprise party, Ashley?" Mark asked as they were on the plane.

"Yeah, it's March 24th. Happy Birthday, by the way," Ashley responded.

"Thank you, little girl. I know you're excited because Hades is actually coming along,"

"I know! Now that creepy ass maid won't have to watch him."

"You really have to give people a chance."

"I do! I gave Destiny a chance, didn't I?"

"Fair enough."

The flight landed apparently very late in the day. It was 7:30 in the evening when Mark and Ashley, along with Hades, arrived at the Tampa airport. Just like when they came to Miami, there was a limo waiting for them. The limo ride to FCW was quiet since both of them were wrapped up in their own thoughts. Mark and Ashley both had a feeling it was a surprise party. That seemed almost too obvious. Mark figured that wasn't the surprise part, so what was?

When they arrived in front of the developmental camp, Ashley asked Mark, "Are you gonna pretend to be surprised?"

"I don't know. It depends," Mark answered.

With Hades following behind them, Mark and Ashley went inside the camp. It was dark and there was no way Mark or Ashley could see through it. Ashley moved her hand along a wall until she felt a light switch. She turned the light on as both Mark and Ashley's prediction was right.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the room said. It was filled with wrestlers and management alike.

"Happy birthday, Mark!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Yea, happy birthday, old man," Charli said.

"Thank you both, but a surprise party? Is this the best that ya'll could really come up with?" Mark teased.

"Oh, you think the party was a surprise?"

"It isn't? Then what is?" Mark was now more confused than ever.

Mark felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. His green eyes widened in shock at the person he saw, "Destiny?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Destiny?" Mark felt the need to repeat.

"Hi Mark. Long time, no see huh?" Destiny replied.

Mark didn't say anything, but he did look her over. She was as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more. Her hair was flowing freely down her back and she was wearing a simple summer dress. He was so happy to see her again that he practically ignored the fact she left from his life throughout her whole second trimester.

"Damn, they didn't lie. This was a surprise," Ashley said and Mark nodded in agreement.

"I know you're mad, but-

"We need to talk," Mark said he pulled her away from the crowd of people.

"Wait Mark, don't you want enjoy the party?" Charli asked.

"I'll enjoy it later," Mark replied as he pulled Destiny into a private room in the developmental camp.

"Listen, I can explain everything," Destiny pleaded.

"I sure as hell hope so," Mark said as he pulled up a chair for him and then put her in his lap.

"I was in Trinidad with my mom-

"Charli already told me that part. What happened after you came back to the states. Where did you go?"

"Miami. My mom bought property there, so I stayed with her. She kept telling me to go back to New York and I always considered it, but then what happened that day would replay again in my head and I would just stay where I was. I know it sounds wrong, but that was just my mentality. The main reason I didn't go back to you was because I was scared of how you would respond, kinda like now."

"Anything else you would like to explain?"

"Don't be mad at anyone, but me. They risked a lot to hide this from you and then reunite us. I know I can never repay them for doing all of this."

"Can I speak now?" All Destiny did was nod her head.

"You left me for three months and I had no idea where you were-

"Mark, I already explained-

"Don't cut me off, Destiny. Like I said, you were gone for three months and I had no idea where you were. I don't wanna worry you since you're still pregnant. But in 2 months, don't expect the same treatment."

Destiny nodded her head, "I understand."

"Destiny, you had me worried sick. Not just for our kid, but for you as well," Mark took a deep breath, "Destiny, I love you."

Her eyes widened as wide as they could possibly be, "I love you too, Mark. God I regretted every moment I was away from you."

Mark took Destiny into his arms and held her tight. Both of them just wanted to stay like this for an eternity, but knew they couldn't.

"They worked so hard on this party. I think it's only right I show my appreciation."

Destiny regretfully pulled away from the warm embrace that she missed so much, "Yeah, you're right. I don't really want to, but I guess we should get back to the party."

Ashley and Jayden were the first people Destiny and Mark saw when they emerged from the room, "You two were gone for all of 10 minutes. Uncle mark, did you go from all-nighters to a one minute man?"

Jayden started laughing and decided to join in on the fun, "Yeah, Mark lasted only one minute and Destiny spent the next nine bitching." Mark gave Jayden an icy glare, which was more than enough for him to stop.

"Oh crap, the Medusa stare," Destiny said.

"Medusa stare?" Ashley and Mark said confused.

"It's an inside joke. Jayden and I call your evil glare Medusa because you could turn a person to stone," Destiny explained.

"That's funny, but Jayden says I have a Pinky stare," Ashley replied, hoping someone would explain what that means.

Destiny raised an eyebrow at her brother, "Pinky the porn star?" All Jayden did was sheepishly nod his head. That nod was all Mark needed to softly push Destiny to the side and grab Jayden by his shirt and throw him against the wall.

"You better not be-

"I'm not, I swear. I only know who Pinky is because my dad has her as a screen saver on his computer. I'm not having sex with Ashley or even thinking about it," Jayden said.

Mark let Jayden down and fixed his shirt and turned towards a waiting Destiny and Ashley, "Good, because if you do-Mark turned back towards Jayden and wrapped his arm around his neck- I'll hurt you so bad, you'll pray I kill you."

When Mark and Jayden made it back over to the two ladies, Ashley felt a lot of sympathy for Jayden, "If it makes you feel better, that was nowhere near as bad as what I thought he was gonna do to you."

Jayden rubbed his neck, "I guess that kinda makes me feel better. What would make me feel better even more is getting to the food before it's done."

Ashley looked at the table and realized he was right, "Hell yeah, let's go!"

Destiny and Mark watched as Jayden and Ashley made a run for the food table. Destiny sighed and turned to Mark, "I think I'm gonna enjoy these last few months of pregnancy."

"Why is that?"

"What happened to Jayden is not gonna happen to me considering what I did is way worse."

"I don't hit women, but trust me, you're gonna hate me for three months after our kid is born."

"Kids," Mickie and Charli said from behind, "She's having fraternal twins."

"Really? So, shouldn't you be running towards the food table right now?" Mark asked Destiny.

"No need to worry," Charli said, "I have a plate for you right here, Ms. Taylor.

"So do I," Mickie said.

"See Mark?" Destiny teased, "With friends like mine, there's no need to rush a buffet table."

"With friends and a goddaughter like mine, there is need," Mark responded as he rushed to the buffet table.

Charli and Mickie turned to Destiny, "Why are you not emotionally broken or cowering in fear of him?"

"It's because I'm pregnant, but apparently for the three months afterwards, I'm gonna hate him."

"You know what they say, payback's a bitch," Mickie said.

"I know. What do you think he's gonna do to me?" Destiny asked them.

"Who knows, but whatever it is, you most likely will deserve it," Charli scolded.

"I know-

"Listen, it's a party. Go socialize with people you haven't seen in forever," Charli said, shooing Destiny away.

"Ok, fine," Destiny replied back.

Destiny was happy to see that most of her friends actually missed her and weren't pissed that she just spontaneously disappeared. She even made a couple more friends with some of the other wrestlers. It definitely made her regret leaving for so long. After about an hour of socializing with different wrestlers, Destiny went by Mark's side.

"Do you know the urges of a pregnant woman?" Destiny asked him.

"Yea, food, right?" he responded.

"That and something else," she said running her fingers up his bicep.

"And what would that be?"

"My libido is through the roof right now."


	12. Chapter 12

"So you wanna ditch the party?" Mark asked.

"Knowing Charli, this party will go all night long," Destiny said.

"Knowing us, there's not much of a difference," Mark said as he pulled Destiny in for kiss.

"Mmmm, I miss those lips," Destiny cooed.

"I miss yours too."

"My bed in Miami is a little lonely. How about we go there? Or if you can't wait, we could just get a room at a Tampa hotel."

"I like the second idea better."

Mark and Destiny left the party without being seen by most of the guests. Charli and Mickie saw them and they nodded their heads. Charli actually had the nerve to shoo them away. There was a taxi outside waiting for Mark and Destiny to get into.

"Remember those techniques I taught you!" Ashley yelled out, causing Jayden to cough up his food from laughing so hard.

Destiny laughed while Mark ignored her and got into the taxi. It wasn't long after the door closed that the two of them were back to making out. Once they got to the hotel, Mark got a room for him and Destiny.

When Mark and Destiny got their room, Mark lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Mark just gazed in awe at her pregnant body laid out across the bed. He gently climbed on top of her so he could pull down the fabric of her dress, exposing her swollen breasts. He took one in his mouth while he gently massaged the other. Destiny let out a soft moan as the sensation was feeling so good. Mark lifted Destiny up so that he could remove her dress and Destiny fell back onto the bed. Mark kissed her breasts one more time before he planted kisses all over her stomach. It tickled Destiny a little but it felt so good and she didn't want Mark to stop.

Destiny gasped a bit when Mark pulled at the material of her silk panties. Mark just watched Destiny's pussy drip before he used his tongue to take in all of the juices. Destiny grabbed a handful of Mark's black hair and pushed his head deeper. Destiny arched her back so that she could get as much pleasure as possible. Almost unexpectedly, Destiny had a mind-blowing orgasm seep through her body and all in Mark's mouth.

"I missed that feeling," Mark said with a smirk.

"There's a lot more where that came from," Destiny said slyly.

Mark stood at the foot of the bed while Destiny sat up. She undid Mark's belt buckle and left it fall to the ground while Mark lifted his shirt over his head. Destiny used her left hand to free his already erect penis and put it in her mouth. Mark just put his fingers through her hair while he watched her give him oral pleasure. Destiny used her free hand to grab Mark from behind and push even more of him in her mouth.

"Don't push you too hard, darlin'," Mark managed to say.

"Mmhmmm," was all Destiny said since Mark's penis was still in her mouth.

Not long after that did Mark cum in her mouth. Destiny sucked even faster until she felt that she had swallowed all he had to offer. Destiny watched as Mark collapsed on the bed next to her and they just looked into each other eyes.

"Miss that feeling, don't ya?" Mark asked, still trying to regain his breath.

"Yes I do," she responded.

Mark's breathing had finally returned to normal, "I know you're ready to continue."

"I am, but you looked tired," Destiny said, looking worried.

"It's all this running around I've been doing. Just get on top."

"Are you sure?"

Mark answered Destiny by pulling her into his lap and Destiny began slowly straddling his now erect dick. Mark just watched as she rocked up and down on his dick. He grabbed hold of her hips so he could start moving in a circular motion. Destiny placed the palms of her hands on Mark's bare chest to maintain her balance. Mark lifted his head up slightly to lick one of her breasts and take it in his mouth. He alternated between the two before putting his head back down.

"Oh god, Mark!" Destiny screamed out.

"There's more where that came from," Mark grunted out.

Mark grabbed Destiny's hips and rolled her over onto her back while he got on top and started thrusting into her. He picked up one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder for better penetration. He bent over to place a kiss on Destiny's ever awaiting lips. The taste of her lips was so sweet to him as he continued to move in and out of her. Once he felt Destiny cumming, Mark pulled out of a place he dreamed of for 3 months.

"Mmmm," Destiny moaned, "I wanna taste you again."

Mark looked over at her, "The feeling is mutual."

"You sure you won't mind my pregnant belly?"

Again, Mark didn't answer her question with words. Instead, he pulled Destiny on top of him so that he could lick her pussy again. Destiny grinded on Mark's face for a while before leaning down and taking Mark's dick into her mouth. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional moaning coming from both of their mouths as well as sucking and slurping. When Destiny felt that Mark was about to cum, she used her right hand to squeeze his balls to prevent that from happening. Mark tensed up a bit, but soon relaxed afterwards.

"Marrrkkk," Destiny released Mark's penis from her mouth when she felt a wave of pleasure hit her.

Destiny went back to sucking off Mark and even felt his big hand in her hair, urging her to keep going. For the third time that night, Destiny had an orgasm. Mark continued to lick her swollen clit until it went back down to its normal size. Not long afterwards, Mark exploded in Destiny's mouth and he watched as she took everything in. Noticing her fatigue, Mark rolled Destiny over so that she eye level with him.

"Even a tired Mark is good in bed," Destiny teased.

"I hope never forget that, Destiny," Mark said as he kissed her on the lips.

"I can't. I love you so much, Mark," Destiny said as she caressed his face.

"I love you too. Just in case though, if you do decide to run away again, I'll hogtie you to the bed and leave you there for a few days. Your only source of sunlight will be when I decide to feed you," Mark paused, "If I decide to feed ya."

Destiny shoved Mark lightly in the chest, "Whatever Mark Callaway. Do you think we should get back to the party?"

"I'm pretty sure Charli explained to the guests why we left. So there's no need to go back anyway. Get some rest, darlin'."

Destiny snuggled into Mark's arms and quickly dozed off to sleep. Mark wrapped Destiny in his arms and placed a kiss on her head.

"This is how it was supposed to be," Mark thought. At least, this was how he wanted it.


	13. Chapter 13

Destiny woke up in the morning after she heard her cell phone ring. She moved out of Mark's arms and went to answer her phone. She looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Kofi.

"Hey Kofi, what's up?" Destiny said.

"Nothing much. Awesome party last night, too bad the guest of honor left early," Kofi teased.

"Well, he had other things, and other people to take care of," Destiny said smiling.

Mark turned over to look at Destiny and she kissed him on the cheek, "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning," she mouthed back while still talking to Kofi.

"Okay, I get it," Kofi laughed, "If it makes you feel better, we saved a whole half of the cake for you and Mark."

Destiny gasped, "How did ya'll do that?"

"A lot of begging and convincing on our part. That and plus Serenity put fear in the hearts of all the wrestlers."

"I'll have to thank her for that later."

"Another thing, you may wanna leave Florida."

"I wanna leave anyway, but why?"

"Vince is doing his routine check of FCW. He's gonna be there in a few hours."

Destiny sucked her teeth, "Alright, I guess I'll get ready to leave now."

"No need to worry, Mickie will be coming over soon with 4 plane tickets for you, Mark, Ashley, and Jayden."

"Should a pregnant woman really be flying?"

"Trust me. Charli made all the accommodations necessary to assure the trip is as safe as possible for you."

"Awww, who could go wrong with friends like mine?"

"Where's Ashley?" Mark mouthed to Destiny.

"Oh, Kofi, Mark wants to know where Ashley is," Destiny said.

"At Serenity's house in Miami. Mickie's bringing her and Jayden over," Kofi answered.

"Miami, but she'll be here later with Mickie and Jayden," Destiny whispered and Mark nodded his head.

"Kofi, I sadly have to end this conversation. I'll call you when I'm out of Florida."

"Iight, bye Destiny." They ended their call right there and Destiny turned her attention to Mark.

"We have to leave," Destiny told Mark.

"Why?" he asked sitting up and placing light kisses on her bare shoulder.

"Vince is gonna be in Tampa in a few hours. Mickie's gonna be over soon with 4 tickets to…..actually, I don't know."

"Alright, let's get ready." Mark got out the bed and went to the shower. A few minutes later, Destiny heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Room service," three different, yet recognizable voices said. Destiny opened the door and saw that it was Jayden, Ashley, and Mickie.

Destiny gasped in excitement and grabbed what was in Mickie's hands, "Food and plane tickets? This is why I love you Mickie Laree!"

"What about me? I have the leftovers from the party," Jayden chimed in.

Destiny grabbed her brother for a hug, "Do I even have to say that I love you?"

"No, but still," Jayden said as Mark walked out the bathroom and as quickly walked back in, causing Mickie, Destiny, Ashley, and Jayden to start laughing.

"Mark, come join in on the fun," Destiny insisted.

"Yea, Uncle Mark," Ashley continued, "If you can't be nude around your family, who can you be nude around?" the only response Ashley got was a loud bang on the door from the other side.

Once he put on his clothes, Mark re-entered the room, "You guys are such a fucking riot."

"Awww, Mark, we're just teasing," Destiny said, "Now come on, let's have breakfast."

"Don't we have a fight to catch before the Big Bad Wolf shows up?" Jayden asked.

"He's gonna be at FCW at around 3. The flight leaves from Tampa at 12," Mickie explained.

Ashley let out a huge yawn, "I'm so tired of all this running around. When we get to wherever those tickets say we're going, can we stay there until WrestleMania?"

"I agree with you. No matter what, we're staying in-Mark took the tickets from Mickie-Phoenix. Ok, so there's no problem," Mark replied.

"There is a little thing though," Mickie said.

"What is that little thing?" Destiny asked.

"Four days after WrestleMania is Randy's 30th birthday party, so may have to stay in Phoenix a little longer," Mickie said.

Ashley motioned for Mark to bend down so she can whisper in his ear, "Is that the state where John McCain is the Senator?"

"Yes," he answered, causing Ashley to roll her eyes.

"Ok, so we stay in Arizona a little longer, what's the problem?" Destiny wondered.

"You're from New York. Isn't it always cold?" Mickie asked.

"The best way to describe the weather is bipolar. If you could survive New York weather, you could survive any kind of weather," Destiny answered.

"Well, then there's Vince might see you," Jayden chimed in.

"Not necessarily. Vince is leaving Phoenix that Monday and Randy's party is on Thursday. Since we're not staying in the same hotel, all Destiny has to do is stay within the vicinity of the hotel," Mark said.

"Great!" Ashley said, "So now that everything's settled, can we eat and leave?"

That's when Mickie lifted up the bag of food in her hand and everyone when after it. They all chowed down on the food before Destiny had to get ready. Once everyone was ready, they somehow managed to fit into Mickie's rental as she drove them all to the airport. They got their bags checked and then they had to wait until their flight was called. Mark decided he would talk to Ashley while all 5 of them wait.

"I need you to do me a little favor," he requested of her.

"And that favor is?" Ashley wondered.

"Talk to Destiny on the flight."

Ashley raised an eyebrow, "Why would I do that?"

"If you talk to Destiny, I'll talk to Jayden."

"Why would I let you do that?"

"Ashley….."

"You want me to give my opinion of her. What do I like about her besides the fact that she's black, I presume?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do."

"You could have said that from the start."

"I figured it was implied."

"Not really. By the way, if I'm sitting next to Destiny, where are you sitting?"

"Next to Jayden, of course."

"Well isn't that just lovely. Just don't scar him for life, I happen to like him a lot."

"Don't worry, Ashley. Now let's go, our flight's here.


	14. Chapter 14

As they all got on the flight, Ashley went straight for a window seat. She got comfortable like she always did when she got on a plane. Since it was first class, the seats were way more comfortable and attendants were actually nicer. When Ashley caught eye of Destiny, she called her over.

"Hey Destiny! Sit next to me," she said.

Destiny looked confused, but decided to sit down anyway, "Ok, sure."

Once Jayden got on the plane, he went straight for Ashley. It disappointed him a little when he saw his sister sitting right there.

"She told me to sit here," Destiny explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"If you're sitting there, where am I supposed to sit?" Jayden wondered.

Mark came up behind him and slammed his hand down hard on Jayden's shoulders, "Right next to me. Now let's go."

Jayden turned back around to Ashley looking for her sympathy. "I'm sorry," she mouthed and then made a heart with her hands.

"Is there a specific reason I'm sitting next to you?" Destiny asked Ashley.

"Yes, of course there is," Ashley said in her peppiest voice, "Let's have some girl talk."

"Girl talk about what?" Destiny wondered.

Ashley quickly turned serious, "What are your intentions with my godfather?"

Destiny sighed, "I knew it this is what you wanted to talk about."

"What else would we talk about?"

"The weather?"

"Ha-ha cute, but I'm very serious."

"I know you are, Ashley. I have no intentions with Mark. I don't need his money or his fame. I have plenty of money and prefer to be secretive."

"I hope you don't expect me to believe this."

"I don't, but have I ever given you a reason to doubt my love for Mark?"

"Umm, no you haven't," she replied sarcastically, "Wait! You ran away for three months."

"That doesn't count, it was my hormones."

"I'm a teenager, you don't need to give me a lesson on hormones. But whenever I'm angry at your brother, I don't leave the damn country."

"I understand what you mean."

"I don't think you do. He almost went to Trinidad looking for you. You know as well as I do they don't take too well to his kind."

"I really didn't think about that. I thought he would just give up searching for me. I didn't know he would consider going to San Fernando."

"So, if your mom didn't tell you to come back to the U.S., what would you have done?"

"That's a question I can't answer."

"Well, back to my first question, what are your intentions with my godfather?"

"I told you I don't have any."

"And I told you don't expect me to believe that."

"What will it take for you to believe that?"

"A whole hell of a lot. You had my trust up until your little Houdini act."

"Well, I intend to get it back."

"You should, you really should."

"So how about that girl talk?" Destiny asked, hoping to change the flow of the conversation.

"I don't like ass kissers."

"Little girl, no one is trying to kiss your ass. I could be your best friend as quickly as I could be your worst enemy."

Ashley's eyes widened, "Sooo, the girl talk? What are you gonna name the baby?"

"Babies, I'm having fraternal twins."

"Awesome, what are you naming them?"

"The girl, I'm naming Serenity Charlene, but I'm not sure what I'm gonna name the boy."

"If you're naming the girl after your mom, why don't you name the boy after your dad?"

"I don't have the best relationship with my dad. Besides, Jayden's already a junior."

Ashley tilted her head in confusion, "Jayden told me his father's name is Christian."

"That's his name. Christian Jayden Taylor, Jr. He goes by Jayden since our grandmother's name was Jayda."

Ashley nodded her head in understanding, "Wow, that's-that's something."

"I know," Destiny looked over at Ashley's hair in a ponytail and took it out, running her fingers through Ashley's long, flowing, light brown hair, "My god, you must be a hairstylist's worst nightmare."

"Not really, it's actually pretty soft. I hope you know you're still not on my good side."

Destiny nodded her head and laughed, "I wouldn't expect less from Mark's goddaughter."

* * *

"What are they talking about over there?" Jayden asked Mark.

"Girl things, I told Ashley to interrogate your sister," Mark replied.

"Lemme guess, you're doing the same to me?"

"You're not as dumb as you look."

"That's such a compliment coming from a hillbilly."

"Awww, Jayden, you actually hurt my feelings."

"Well your feelings now match your neck, shoulder, groin-

"I get it. I have a lot of injuries."

"So, why don't you just give it up?"

"Who's supposed to be questioning who?"

"Just answer the questions and I'll answer any question you have about what I want with Ashley."

"It's just a rush hearing 70,000+ people chanting your name."

"I get stage fright from just 70 people watching me, though."

"I know what you mean. Trust me when I say that when the spotlight goes on you, the announcer introduces you and the crowd goes wild, it's an amazing feeling."

"I guess I'm just a behind the scenes kind of person."

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's the people behind the scenes that make everything we do possible."

"I see."

"Now, interrogation," Mark laughed inwardly when he saw Jayden roll his eyes to the ceiling, "I know you didn't think I forgot, boy. Now, what exactly do you want with Ashley?"

"Do I have to want something? Can't I just like her a lot and see what happens from there?"

"I would believe that if you weren't a 14-year old boy."

"Not all teenage boys think about sex. Just most of them, but you gotta admit that most girls ask for it. Ashley isn't one of them, but still."

"You were a wrestling fan before you met her, right?"

Jayden just shook his head in disbelief of the accusation, "I thought Ashley was just some girl trying to sneak into the arena. I didn't know 'til later on she was your goddaughter."

Mark raised an eyebrow, "Did you like her even more for that reason?"

"No I liked her even more because she was making me laugh and she's pretty." Mark's only response was him shaking his head.

"Don't shake your head at me like I'm shallow. You know damn well if Destiny was ugly, you wouldn't have given her a second look."

"I'm not shaking my head for that reason. I'm shaking my head because you and Ashley are one in the same. Between us, I wouldn't have given Destiny a second look if she was ugly. I'll settle for average, but not ugly."

"You're so shallow. At your age and the amount of injuries you have, you better settle for someone who'll still be there when you're in a wheelchair."

"That sincerely sounds like something she would say."

"Like you said, we're one in the same."

"That may be too much for this old man too handle."

"It's okay, I'll have your walker ready in case that happens."

"You may wanna save the old jokes for when I can't hurt you."

"Whatever, you have a WrestleMania match to worry about."

"There's also another 30 minutes before we land. I'll use that time to close my eyes and think about it."


	15. Chapter 15

"You ready, Shawn?" Mark asked his WrestleMania opponent. He and Shawn were alone in the locker room and the two veteran wrestlers decided to have a little talk before their match.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Is it weird to say that I'm a little nervous?" Shawn replied.

"I've done this 17 times before, and I still get goose bumps walking down that ramp."

"But the good kind of course, the adrenaline rush of so many people chanting your name."

"I was explaining that to Ashley's boyfriend on the flight here."

Shawn had a perplexed look on his face, "You let Ashley have a boyfriend?"

Mark chuckled a little, "Yeah, I know. It's Destiny's younger brother, Jayden."

"Oh, him? I spoke to him for a little at your "surprise party". He did tell me he had a girlfriend, but never would I have thought it was Ashley."

"Are you done being surprised yet?"

"No, I'm not. What will you do if teenage hormones get the best of him?"

"Break his face."

"What if he breaks Ashley's heart?"

"Worse."

"A little violent, aren't we?"

"Shawn, we're in here talking about my goddaughter's love life when we should be talking about our match."

Shawn sighed and sat on the bench, motioning for Mark to sit next to him, "25 years of blood, sweat, and tears end tonight. I really don't wanna think about this as the end."

"All good things must eventually come to an end. Besides, you had a good career."

"You're right, I did. You delayed it for 4 years, but good times never the less."

"And what better way for Mr. WrestleMania to go than at WrestleMania?"

"And what better person than the Phenom?"

"Triple H?"

Shawn laughed a little, "Trust me, if you had one of your little quarterly injuries, I would have went to Hunter."

"That would have hurt if I wasn't finishing what I started in '98."

"Nice comeback. If it's any consolation, it was nice working with ya," Shawn held out his hand for Mark to shake, which he did.

"The feeling's mutual."

"So, you ready to give these Phoenix fans their money's worth?"

"Always."

Shawn exited the locker room first and was greeted by several employees and wrestlers. They all chanted "Thank You Shawn". Shawn almost clouded his vision from the tears that were forming. As he stood at the ramp and heard his music play, Shawn took a look back at Mark. With a mutual nod of their of their heads, they knew this was going to be a hell of a main event.

* * *

"The stipulation is Career vs. Streak, right?" Charli asked. Her, along with Destiny, Ashley, Jayden, Randy, Mickie, Glen, and Kofi surrounded the TV in Randy's locker room.

Glen sighed and placed his hand on Randy's shoulder, "Have you taught your wife about the business yet?"

"What is me confirming the stipulation of a match have to do with my lack of knowledge for the company?" Charli asked Glen.

"A lot, considering the two people in the match," Destiny butted in.

"What's so special about them?" Charli asked.

Randy just face palmed and shook his head, "Oh sweet Charlene, you have so much to learn."

Charli rolled her eyes as she looked at the TV, "Hey Destiny, Shawn isn't a bad name for your son."

"Ewww," Ashley replied.

"What's wrong with Shawn?" Destiny asked.

"Nothing, but it's just, I don't really like the name," she replied.

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know, that's not exactly my job," Ashley answered.

"This is your god brother we're talking about," Charli said, "Don't think you would want a hand in his naming?"

"Fine, how does Jimmy sound?" she asked.

"Like he's destined to be shot by a ill-aimed bullet and confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life?" Jayden insisted.

Glen scratched his head, "I don't see how a name would lead you to conclude that."

Ashley turned to Glen so she could explain it, "You ever heard of the teen show Degrassi?"

"Yeah, every time we go to Canada, I hear some teenage girls talk about it," Glen responded.

"Well, there was a character on there named Jimmy, who was shot and will forever be in a wheelchair. The person who played Jimmy is now the rapper Drake."

"I get it now, but I don't like either name," Glen said.

"Your name isn't exactly flattering either," Ashley said.

"Oh, please. No card-carrying black person has the name Ashley," Jayden teased.

"I do have white in me, Jayden," she said, "Or did you forget the "Sheamus could be your cousin" joke you made?"

"Guys, why are talking about baby names when an awesome main event is happening now?" Kofi asked.

"Because, we could always see the re-run. Destiny only has a month to come up with a baby boy name," Charli replied, nudging Destiny in the arm.

"I get it, Charlene. Clock is ticking, need to come up with a baby name," Destiny said to Charli.

"How about Logan? Then you nickname him Wolverine," Jayden suggested, "Or name his Scott and call him Cyclops."

"Comic book characters? Really?" Mickie said.

"Well I don't see none of you coming up with names," Jayden said, defensively.

"Sorry," Mickie said putting her hands in the air, "Sorry, I'm only good with naming horses."

"Yes you are, Mickie," Glen said, sarcastically, "Bunny, Casanova, and Rhapsody are such good names for horses."

"You know what, Glen-

"I'd really, really, like to put this baby name talk on hold and watch this match," Destiny requested.

They all agreed to Destiny's suggestion and started to watch the remainder of the match, which was no more than 5 minutes.

"I knew Shawn was gay!" Ashley blurted out, "That's why he's touching Mark's boobs like that!" everyone just turned to Ashley and then starting laughing. When they heard the first gong to The Undertaker's theme, the laughing ceased.

"Ain't this some bullshit," Kofi exclaimed, "I missed a WrestleMania classic for some baby talk."

"It was a classic that also happened last year but lasted longer. Get over it," Mickie teased.

"You could never get tired of watching two legends going to battle with each other," Kofi said, defending himself.

"It's a shame this is the last time," Charli said, looking at the screen, "Rebecca is so pretty."

"She really is," Destiny agreed.

"No wonder he retired," Jayden said, "I wouldn't leave that for 300 days a year-owww, Ashley!" Ashley hit Jayden in the stomach with her elbow, causing him to scream out.

"Now you know to hold your tongue," she replied.

* * *

"I can't believe this is the end," Shawn said to Mark.

"Like I said before, you had a great career," Mark responded.

"I know, but tomorrow is the end of 25 years."

"Listen to me, Shawn. You have a wife and two kids who love you and want you home all the time. Stop thinking about it being the past, but a new beginning. I'll see you soon for your Hall of Fame induction anyway."

"Thanks, Mark," Shawn said, patting him on the shoulder, "But you may wanna take your own advice."

"What do you mean?"

"You got Destiny in the locker room waiting for you. I seen her, she looks like she's ready to pop at any time. Go back to Texas or New York and just wait for your kids to arrive."

"You know what, Hickenbottom? I may just take your advice."


	16. Chapter 16

"Why in the world are there so many decorations?" Jayden asked Ashley. Jayden was forced into handling bringing the decorations for Randy's surprise party into the hotel's banquet hall, while the caterers handled the food.

"There's also a lot of food," Ashley replied.

"I know, I seen. Is Charli trying to make these wrestlers fat? If so, I feel sorry for the person flying that plane."

"Jayden, you know the athletic type. They spend all day in the gym and then just wanna chow down on food. Then, they go back to the gym again to burn it off."

"You sure that's an athlete or just a fitness nut?"

"I don't know. I get them confused. But, Charli did ask some wrestlers to keep Randy occupied the whole day until everything is ready."

"Meanwhile, what is Charli doing?"

"She's with Destiny and Mark. Doing what, I have no clue."

"If only I had your personality, I'd probably go up to that hotel room, grab Charli, and force her to help me with all this labor."

Ashley laughed, "What's she giving you in exchange?"

"I get the first plate of food and largest slice of cake, besides Randy," Jayden responded, rolling his eyes.

"Well, then maybe you should do that. Go up there and tell Charli that you won't work for such cheap labor." As the words came out of Ashley's mouth, the catering crew came in with the food.

"Then again, cheap labor never looked so good."

"Thanks, Ashley. I knew I could on you for support," Jayden said as he kissed her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you look good. But I was talking about the fried chicken them caterers are bringing in here."

"Never mind, Ashley."

"What? I said you look good. What more do you want out of me? I'm freaking starving," she said as she rubbed her tummy.

"Really wanna work up an appetite? Help me with these stupid decorations."

"Fine, but you owe me after this."

* * *

"Are all the decorations ready?" Destiny asked Charli.

"Yeah, your brother is setting them up now," Charli responded.

"Really? A 14-year old boy doing your dirty work," Mark wondered.

"What? He's useful, cheap labor," Charli said, defending herself.

"Plus, it helps that she bribed him with food," Destiny interjected.

"That's all well and good," Mark said, "But why are you up here with me and Destiny when you could be downstairs helping Jayden?"

"He has Ashley helping him," Mark's only response was a disbelieving glance towards Charli, "Okay, fine Mark, but why the hell are you rushing me out?"

"Because me and Mark want to do things," Destiny smirked, looking over at Mark who returned her glance.

"What kind of things?" Charli quipped.

"Things that don't involve Charlene Orton or anyone else except for me and Mark," Destiny said.

"But why do I have to leave and entertain teenagers?" Charli whined.

"Next time, don't hire teenagers," Mark said as he guided Charli out the door, "Bye, Charlene."

Mark turned his attention to Destiny, "Finally, some privacy."

"Umhmm, let's make it last," Destiny said as she put her arms around Mark's neck and pulled him for a kiss.

They crushed their lips against each other's and he lifted her up so she was straddling him while he led her to bed. Mark laid her down on the bed as she had her legs dangling on the edge, playfully swinging them at Mark's legs.

"Easy, darlin'," Mark said as he grabbed Destiny's legs. Mark moved his hands up her legs under her sundress so he could remove her panties. She gasped a little, but quickly settled back down. Mark's head was now between her legs and began to suck on her clit. Destiny moaned in pleasure and moved her hips so she could feel an even better sensation.

"Ohmigosh. MARK!" Destiny screamed out. She whimpered his name and was on verge of cumming when Mark stopped sucking on her clit.

Mark spread her legs out a little more and then pulled down his pants revealing his throbbing penis. Mark teased her by rubbing it up and down her clit before she had enough. She sat up a little so she could grab his penis and then put it in her wet pussy. Mark laughed a little and started going slow and steady with Destiny's hips matching the rhythm. Mark started going quicker and quicker as he and Destiny locked eyes.

"Mark, I'm gonna cum," she somehow managed to get out.

"I am too, darlin'. Cum with me," Mark grunted. When Mark's fingers started rubbing her clit, Destiny was done for. Mark came soon after and then planted his body next to hers.

"Should we help them prepare?" Destiny asked Mark.

Mark turned his head, so he was looking in Destiny's eyes, "I don't think they'll need us. Besides, I'm too tired."

"My god Mark, it was a quickie and you're tired?"

"No, that was relaxing, but I just wanna sit and here and relax with you, Destiny."

"Awww, that's sweet. Charli's not gonna need help anyway." Destiny snuggled into Mark's arms as both of them dozed off.

* * *

"Look, Ashley," Jayden said and Ashley looked up, "Charli is actually down here to do labor. I should have a camera right now."

"Ha-ha, Jayden. You have sister's sense of humor," Charli said, "But I'm not doing any labor, I'm just supervising."

"Supervising what?"

"You two. Make sure everything gets done on time with no distractions."

Jayden and Ashley looked at each other and then back at Charli, "What distractions? I'm too scared of Mark to try anything. She isn't, but Ashley has this whole "I'm saving myself for marriage" thing going for herself."

"Really commendable, Ashley," Charli said as she looked around, "Looks like everything is done anyway. I guess I could tell the guys to bring Randy back to the hotel now."

"We still have to put the food out," Ashley pointed out.

"I know, but by the time the caterers finish doing that, they won't even be here yet," Charli said as she called John Cena, "John, it's Charli, bring Randy back now."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Jayden asked.

"Nothing, just wait," Charli responded.

* * *

"Why is it so dark, John?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, but let's go inside," John said as he just ran inside before Randy could say anything.

"Dammit, they could have least turned the lights on," Randy cussed as he turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the room yelled at Randy, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Wow, I'm really surprised," Randy said, "Thank you, who's idea was this?"

"Your wife," Mark responded, with Destiny on his arm.

"Where is she?" Randy asked, looking over Mark's head to see if he could find her.

"She's too short to see from over my head, boy," Mark scolded, "But she ran to the bathroom after we all said surprise. It's straight through those doors." Mark pointed Randy in the direction and he ran towards them.

"Awww, that's sweet," Destiny cooed, "He wants to see his wife."

"You and Charli make men weak," Mark said, "What's ya'll secret?"

Destiny motioned for Mark to bend down so she could whisper in his ear, "It's an island thing."


	17. Chapter 17

"So, what's the plan?" Destiny asked Mark.

"You shouldn't be traveling so much, you're 8 months pregnant," Mark replied.

"But I don't wanna stay in Phoenix," she whined, "I wanna go back to my nice cozy apartment in New York or your nice cozy ranch in Texas."

"Don't you wanna enjoy the Phoenix sun?" Mark asked as Destiny raised an eyebrow, "No pun intended."

"Not really. I want my kids to be born in a place I could call home, Mark. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Destiny, you act like you're gonna have a home birth."

"I know I'm not, but why would you want your kids to be born in Phoenix anyway?"

"I care more about your health than where my kids are born."

"And I'm telling you I'm okay. Now can we leave this place, ASAP?"

Mark sighed and decided to concede defeat, "I'll call the airport today and get four plane tickets."

"But where to?"

"New York. Only reason Ashley would wanna go back to Texas is for Hades and he's here with us. That and spring break ends soon for Jayden, right?"

"It ends in about another week or so, so I guess New York is the better choice."

"Alright, you get some rest and I'll call the airport," Mark suggested as he guided Destiny towards the bed, hoping she actually would get some rest.

Mark stood in the door between the bedroom and the den, talking to the travel agent about tickets. He watched Jayden and Ashley play with Hades while he occasionally looked over his shoulder to make sure Destiny was getting her rest. She would apparently be getting a lot of it since the next flight to New York didn't leave for a couple of hours. Mark made all the arrangements for first class, Hades, and Destiny. The first thing Mark decided to do after he got off the phone with the travel agent was tell Jayden and Ashley to get ready.

"Jayden, Ashley, get ready," Mark said to them, "We're leaving for New York in a few hours."

"If the flight is in a few hours, why are you telling us to get ready now?" Ashley asked as Jayden continued to tickle Hades's tummy.

"Knowing you, you'll wait until it's time to go. That's why I'm telling you to get ready now," Mark replied.

Ashley thought about what Mark just said, "Yeah, you're right, I will. Jayden quit playing with the dog and pack your things."

"Why do I have to get ready? You're the procrastinator, not me," Jayden asked.

"Because I said so. Now pack your damn things!" she commanded.

Jayden sighed and lifted himself off the floor with Hades right at his heel. While Ashley went to pack her things, he walked over to Mark, "I'm 6 feet and Ashley's 5'6". Why does she scare me and it's not the other way around?"

Mark took a deep breath and raked a hand through his hair, "Well, I guess it's just her presence. Trust me, wrestlers have come up to me saying they're scared of Ashley."

"How and why?"

"Some of them say it's because of me and others just say it's her personality."

"The second one makes me feel better about myself."

Ashley came from behind Jayden and wrapped her arms around his waist. She reached up to kiss him on the cheek, "We'll talk about your need for a set on the plane. Right now, get ready to go."

Jayden reached down and returned the kiss on her cheek, "Fine, Princess."

Mark rolled his eyes and returned back to the bedroom. He pulled out his phone to look at the time. He saw that he still had 4 hours before he had to leave the hotel, so he decided he would take a quick nap. He saw Destiny in the bed sleeping as soundly as she could. He reached over and placed a kiss on her forehead before going to sleep right next to her. He stroked her hair lightly as he slowly fell asleep.

"You see this bull?" Ashley said to Jayden.

"What? He's tired?" Jayden replied.

"I'm tired too! I wanna sleep like a baby right now."

"Look on the bright side, Ashley."

"What bright side?"

"We're packing now, that means we could sleep later. He's sleeping now, which means he'll have to pack later. He doesn't wanna stress Destiny, so he'll probably pack her things too."

"Right, but I think I'll feel bad if I make Mark do so much labor," Ashley paused, "So, Jayden, when you pack your things, pack Destiny's too."

"Great," he replied sarcastically, "Just let your boyfriend do all the work."

"Don't be like that Jayden," she said raking her hand through his braids, "We've been together for almost 10 months. Aren't you used to me by now?"

"Of course, but I still get surprised whenever you hug or kiss me."

"I do love you, Jayden."

Jayden's eyes widened, "Repeat that?"

Ashley laughed a little, "I love you, now don't ruin the moment by making me repeat it again."

"I love you too, Ashley. Now, should we get ready to leave for New York?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "There you go, ruining the moment."

"How?"

"Talking about packing for New York. I don't care about that right now. I care about you, how often do you hear me say that?"

"Okay, fine Ashley, I won't talk about it."

"But you're right, we should pack. There's plenty of time for this moment on the plane."

Jayden nodded his head as he went to grab all of his sister's things. He was surprised at how little things Destiny had. He then realized that her leaving for three months was pretty spontaneous and she probably spent most of her money on food, not clothing. Then, Jayden went to pack his things, which wasn't much either. It was more than Destiny's, but still not a lot.

At first, Ashley did what Mark knew she was gonna do: procrastinate and wait until the last minute. Then, she finally realized that she actually should pack her things and go to sleep, afterwards. It surprised her that it didn't take that long to pack her things. By the time she finished, there was still 2 and a half hours until they had to leave the hotel to get their flight.

"Should we wake them up?" Jayden asked Ashley as she spread out across the couch.

Ashley looked at the clock on the stand in the den, "No, unnecessary. I guess I could set an alarm though."

Ashley pulled out her cell phone and put an alarm clock on it. She went into the hotel bedroom Mark and Destiny were in and placed it by Mark's bed stand. She then quietly tiptoed out the room, putting on her music. She called for Hades to sit on the couch next to her and he got in her lap. Jayden had his laptop and sat down next to her.

* * *

"This. Little. Fucking. BRAT!" Mark exclaimed as he heard the alarm go off on Ashley's cell phone.

"Awww, time to get up and leave already?" Destiny asked Mark.

Mark picked up Ashley's cell phone and looked at the time, "Apparently so, Destiny."

Destiny regretfully got out the comfortable hotel bed, "I guess it's time to pack my things."

Ashley and Jayden walked into the bedroom, "No need Destiny. I already told Jayden to pack your things."

Mark raised an eyebrow, "Did you tell him to do the same for me?"

Ashley scoffed, "Why would I do that? You're a big guy, do it yourself."

"This little girl," Mark mumbled to himself.

"Come on, old man!" Ashley commanded, "I'm pretty sure Destiny wants to be back in her nice comfortable penthouse and Jayden has to get back to school."

"Don't rush me, Ashley," Mark growled, "We'll be in New York soon."


	18. Chapter 18

Destiny, Mark, Ashley, and Jayden walked inside of Destiny's apartment, finally back in New York. Jayden and Ashley dropped their things and went to get something to eat. Destiny wobbled to her bedroom and Mark followed, dropping both their things.

"It feels so good to be home, Mark!" Destiny exclaimed as she flopped down onto the bed and spread her body across the bed.

"Wanna tell everyone?" he asked in a teasing way as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, but I do wanna call Charli," she said as she stood off the bed to pull out her phone, "Mark, where's my phone?"

"You mean this phone," he replied waving the phone in his hand. Destiny took it out his hand, said a silent thank you, and dialed Charli. She sat back down on the bed while Mark went to the den and turned on the TV.

"Hello?" Charli said when she answered.

"I'm back in New York," Destiny said waiting for her reply.

"That's great!" she exclaimed, "And just in time."

"In time for what?" Destiny wondered.

"Don't tell me you don't know what today is," Charli actually sounded like she was disappointed.

"What? Of course I know what today is," Destiny didn't even believe herself, "Today is- she held her hand to the speaker of the phone-Mark, what's today's date?"

"April 20th!" he replied from the den.

Destiny held a hand over her mouth and brought the phone back to the ear, "4/20?"

"Yeah, I'm getting it ready now," Charli replied.

"Charli," Destiny started, "I'm 8 and a half months pregnant and I have two teenagers staying with me right now. Are you sure that's appropriate?"

"It's just one day, Destiny. You'll be fine."

"I don't wanna take any chances and you shouldn't either. This is your niece and nephew I'm carrying."

"Helloooo," Charli sang into the phone, "I was pregnant too when this date came around last year. My little angel Lucinda turned out fine."

"That's you Charlene. Not everyone is that lucky."

"Actually, it's very rare you'll be unlucky, and it definitely won't happen after one day and a few minutes."

"There have been long term effects of actions that happen in a day in just a few minutes."

Destiny could actually feel Charli roll her eyes through the phone, "Not the same, Ms. Taylor. At least, if you're not gonna do it, let me when I come over there."

"Fine, I won't stop you."

"That's why I love you, Destiny! You're so thoughtful and understanding."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Charlene. Just get over here soon. The sooner you're here, the sooner you'll leave and I can get the smell out my apartment."

"Well, in that case, I'm gonna let you go now. Be over in a few." Once Destiny heard the dial tone, she hung up her phone. She noticed that Mark had turned off the TV in the den and was making his way toward the bedroom.

"Was that conversation about what I think it was about?" Mark asked, standing in the doorway. He then made his way to the bed so he could sit next to her.

"Are me and Charli really that predictable?" Destiny asked, giggling.

"Kind of, plus you said get the smell out of my apartment."

"I could have been talking about something else."

"Not today, you aren't."

"If it makes you feel better, this is my first time considering doing it since I found out I was pregnant."

"There are worst things that can happen to an unborn baby, like smoking cigarettes and drinking alcohol."

"That's what I'm saying!" Charli said from the doorway of the bedroom.

"What the-How did you….?" Mark stammered.

"She has keys to this place, Mark," Destiny reassured, patting him on the shoulder.

Charli, Mark, and Destiny heard the door open again and saw that it was Ashley and Jayden with pizza in their hands.

"Right, I need to eat first. This isn't something you should do on an empty stomach," Charli reminded herself.

"What happens?" Mark wondered.

"You'll be hungry afterwards and then you'll just chow down on food. Your stomach will hate you later. Hungry and hazy just don't mix," Charli answered.

"On the bright side," Destiny started, "The hospital treating you for the stomach pain will love the money you're giving them." Charli just laughed at what Destiny considered to be the "bright side".

"How much do you eat?" Mark asked.

"A meal, basically. Then wait a little while," Charli answered.

"What about Jayden and Ashley? Are you sure they're gonna mind? Well, I know Jayden doesn't care, but what about Ashley?" Destiny asked her best friend.

"Good point, let's ask," Charli said before turning around towards the den, "Ashley, Jayden, come here for a second."

Jayden and Ashley got up from the couch and walked into the room.

"What's up?" Jayden wondered.

"You know what today is, right?" Destiny asked him, in a voice that made Mark remember just how innocent Destiny was.

"Yeah, I know. The "Real Earth Day" as you call it," he said, directing that last part towards Charli.

Ashley just shook her head, "Typical Jamaican, huh Charli?"

Charli laughed, "As a Jamaican yourself, you should know that there is no special designated day. It's all day, everyday."

Ashley just shook her head, "I thought you were different. At least, you seemed different."

"What about Charli gave you that idea?" Jayden asked, "Don't you recall how they all met?"

"Oh yeah," Destiny said, reminiscing, "That was a good birthday."

"And here we are, 2 years later. You're 8 months pregnant by Mark, Jayden's dating his goddaughter, and she's putting me on a double standard," Charli joked.

"I'm not putting you on a double standard," Ashley said, defending herself, "You just seemed too uptight to be doing something like that."

Charli was going to respond, but then she remembered she was talking to a 14-year old, "I'm just gonna leave that last thought to myself."

Destiny looked at Charli, "You're so nasty, Charli."

"I'm glad you knew what I was talking about."

"Good, 'cause I don't," Mark interjected, "Can someone fill me in?"

"Not with teenagers in the room, Mark," Destiny said.

"I'll just leave it there," Mark said, "Charlene, didn't you want to get something to eat?"

"Right," Charli remembered, "I'll order some food. You two want something?"

"No, I'm okay," Mark replied.

"Get me whatever you're getting," Destiny replied.

"Alright," Charli said, leaving the room to make the call.

"Are you joining in?" Jayden asked his sister.

"Probably. I'm stressing out about giving birth to two kids in less than a month and have yet to build even so much as a crib for them," Destiny complained as she put her face in the cup of her hands and fell backward on the bed, "With so much going on in my mind, I need it to be a little hazy right now."

"Speaking of haze, I got some in purple in my bag," Charli said as she got off the phone, "The food's gonna be here soon."

"Lovely," Destiny said and then thought, "Charlene, what are my neighbors gonna think?"

Charli sucked her teeth, "Does it matter, Destiny? You pay rent just like them. If the old farts have a problem with it, then they could just use some of that room freshener things I always see on TV."

"That's so mean!" Ashley exclaimed, "Could you teach me?"

"Young Ashley," Charli turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but then heard the doorbell ring, "Wow, they weren't lying when they said soon." Charli went to the door to pay for the food.

"Oooohhhh," Destiny squealed while happily stomping her feet on the floor, "I could smell that food from here."

Destiny went into the den where Charli had the bag with the two plates of food in her hand, following her as she went into the dining room. Charli placed the plates on the table while her and Destiny grabbed a seat and began digging into the food. Both Charli and Destiny thought the food was delicious and knew that they were full.

"Since we're no longer hungry," Destiny started, "Ready to get hazy?"

"Of course!" Charli said, quickly getting up out her seat and pulling something out of her bag.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Destiny asked, "Let's get blazing."


	19. Chapter 19

_2 weeks later…_

* * *

Mark woke up to the smell of what he assumed to be someone cooking breakfast. When he went into the kitchen, he was disappointed to see the person cooking was Destiny. While the food did smell good, he felt that Destiny shouldn't be doing work this close to the birth of their two kids.

"You love not listening to me, don't ya darlin'?" Mark asked her.

Destiny turned around to face him, "No, but I think you're over worrying." She turned her back to him again as she continued cooking.

"And I think you're under worrying. Listen, Randy told me that he learned that a baby could be born within 2 weeks before and after the due date. Your due date is next week, which means that baby could be born today."

"Mark, if you would so kindly look at the calendar, you would know who's birthday you should be worrying about." Mark looked over Destiny's shoulder and saw that it was May 10th, Ashley's birthday.

"Don't worry; I have everything covered for her birthday party."

Destiny raised an eyebrow, "Party? She doesn't seem like the type to want a party hosted by her guardian."

Mark folded his arms, "Really? So who should host, Charli?"

"Charli should chaperone, Jayden should host. Then again, that's a recipe for disaster unless someone is chaperoning Charli.

"How about we scrap the whole party idea?"

Destiny turned to face him again, "You never actually planned for this, did you?"

Mark raked a hand through his hair, "Sorry, I'm 45. It's kinda hard for me to figure out what a 14 year old girl wants." Mark and Destiny watched as Jayden walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He took a carton of orange juice and drank it from the carton. Ashley came up from behind him and took the carton out of his hand.

"Get a cup, Neanderthal," Ashley scolded.

Jayden rolled his eyes, "Fine, Princess."

"Jayden, why aren't you at school?" Destiny asked him.

"There's this big field day trip that the whole school is going on. I never bothered to tell you because it's just bowling," he answered while pouring some orange juice in a cup.

"The big field trip….to congratulate the students for working so hard over the year is a bowling trip?" Ashley said in disbelief, "Talk about cheap asses."

"I know. I'm glad it's my final year, though I'm not ready for high school."

"You'll be fine," Destiny said as she finally finished cooking breakfast and sat down at the table, "And why hasn't anyone said Happy Birthday to Ashley? I'm pretty sure she wants someone to say it."

"You obviously don't know Ashley then," Jayden responded, "I told her I was gonna buy her a balloon and she told not to waste my money."

"What can I say? I'm not a birthday person," Ashley said, "Never have been, never will be."

"But it's your day," Destiny said, "There's gotta be something you wanna do today."

"Like?" she wondered.

Destiny put a hand through Ashley's hair, "Don't you wanna go to a salon so they could straighten your hair?"

"Nooo," Mark blurted out, "Three hairstylists quit the WWE because I asked them to do Ashley's hair, and she hated the result. So, she does it herself."

"Well, how about I do it, then?" Destiny suggested, "I may be a marketing executive, but I took a cosmetology class in college."

Ashley raised an eyebrow, "I'll make you cry, trust me. Heed my warning and don't…..touch….my hair."

"Trust me when I say I'm pretty sure you're not as tender-headed as you claim to be. Even if you are, I've seen and done worse."

"Really? Ashley wondered, interested, "Who?"

Destiny pointed to Jayden, "He fights with me through every single braid in his head. I'm pretty sure you won't be much different."

"Exactly, so why put yourself through that?" Mark asked her as he took a seat at the table. Now, him, Jayden, Ashley, and Destiny were all seated at a small table in the kitchen with their breakfast.

"Because of the result. Look at Jayden's braids, aren't they nice?" Destiny beamed.

"They're decent," Ashley replied nonchalantly, "But I have more hair than him."

"True, but not by much," Destiny replied.

"Another thing, you're talking about straightening my hair. Hair doesn't need to be straightened to be braided."

"It kinda does, actually," Destiny said, "If I braided his hair while it was curly, tangled, and wet, I'd probably kill him." Jayden nodded in agreement.

"But should you really be standing in your state?" Ashley was finding any possible way to get out of it.

"I'll sit on the couch and you'll sit on the floor. It's that simple. Honestly Ashley, what do you think I'm gonna do to your hair?"

"Make it into a style I don't like, like the previous unfortunate souls who touched my hair."

"That's why I'm just straightening it. There's nothing to be mad about."

"Maybe she wants it curly," Jayden offered.

Destiny thought about that and put her hand through Ashley's hair one more time, much to Ashley's displeasure, "Your hair is quite similar to Jayden's in texture. But I was able to put my hand through it easier, so you obviously take good care of it."

"So basically," Ashley started, "There's nothing I could say to you to get out of you doing my hair?"

"What about washing it?" Jayden asked, "You can't be standing over a sink washing her hair in your state."

"Especially since that in itself could probably take at least a half hour," Mark said, finally speaking up, "On the other hand, Ashley could wash her own hair."

"I could also do my own hair," she stated emphatically.

Destiny laughed, "I used to not like other people doing my hair either. But when it's really long, like yours, there's just certain places you can't get to."

"That's why it's in a ponytail."

"I notice that."

"Ashley, just let her do it once," Jayden offered, "If you hate it, you could call her everything but a child of God."

"I was with you up until the child of God part," Ashley said, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not really the religious type."

"So, does this mean you caved?" Mark asked her.

"Unfortunately, yes," Ashley replied. There's something weird about you, Destiny. If it was someone else, I would have lost my temper by now."

"It's her face," Mark stated, "You never wanna see a face that innocent sad."

"Or pissed," Jayden said, "She has put a few people in the hospital. Your ex being the most notable." Ashley snickered and Mark pretended he didn't hear that part.

After breakfast, Mark and Jayden picked up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Meanwhile, Destiny was soaking herself in a bath, knowing by the time she was ready to get out would be around the same time Ashley would be done washing her hair. After about an hour and a half, Destiny was finally comfortable enough to get out the tub and drain it. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and put on a New York Giants jersey and a pair of sweatpants. When she came into the living room, she noticed that Ashley had probably been down there for a while since she was playing her PS3.

"Am I late?" Destiny asked as she walked over to sit on the couch.

"No, not at all Destiny," Ashley answered quickly, "Take all the time you need to get ready."

"I'm pretty sure she is," Mark said while petting Hades, who was laying on his lap.

"I'm not gonna kill you. The quicker you get over here, the quicker this can be done," Destiny said, motioning for a spot on the floor between her legs.

"The idea of going in between your legs is not the most appealing thing in the world to me," Ashley said. Mark shook his head, while Jayden and Destiny laughed.

"Just go," Mark said to her.

"Fine," Ashley said. she got up and walked over to the spot on the couch where Destiny pointed to.

Destiny got her comb and started parting Ashley's hair. She took a portion of it and combed it out. After she combed it out, Destiny sprayed sheen in Ashley's hair and proceeded to straighten it. She would do this for two hours until Ashley's whole hair was straightened. When Destiny told Ashley she was finished, she immediately went to the bathroom to check out the job with Destiny not too far behind. Destiny knew from the fact that Ashley had a smile on her face looking in the mirror that she liked it.

"Like I said, your hair's no different than Jayden's," Destiny said, "But you're a lot easier to deal with."

"Thanks, Destiny. I actually like it," Ashley then turned to her, "Don't tell Mark I said that. I have a reputation to maintain."

Destiny smiled and rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Let's go show them-

As they were walking out the bathroom, Destiny gripped Ashley wrist tight. Ashley was screaming, though it wasn't audible, "Destiny, what's the matter?"

"Call 911, my water just broke."


	20. Chapter 20

Jayden was pacing outside the delivery room while Ashley was in a chair sleeping. They had been at the hospital for a few hours and Destiny was still nowhere near giving birth to the twins.

"Come on, I got school tomorrow," Jayden said to himself. As soon as he said that, he heard a scream, coming from the delivery room that could probably be heard throughout the whole hospital. Jayden shook Ashley from her nap and she glared at him evilly.

"Why in the hell did you just wake me up?" Ashley asked, still feeling groggy.

Jayden heard Destiny again, "Do you hear that? She's finally giving birth."

Ashley blinked a few times to wake up and stretched as she got out the hospital chair, "Good, those seats were really uncomfortable."

"Hush, female," Jayden said as he tried looking to see what was going on through the window, "I'm about to be an uncle."

Ashley rolled her eyes and moved closer to him, "You're so lucky you're my boyfriend."

* * *

"Okay, Ms. Taylor, just a few more pushes," the doctor said.

"Just a few more pushes for the FIRST child!" Destiny screamed, "I'm having twins, you idiot!"

Mark had finally gotten over the pain in his wrist. He knew that it was ill-advised to hold a woman's hand while in labor, but he didn't really care.

"Destiny, just breathe," Mark said, offering support.

"How do you think I'm still living, dumbass!" Destiny screamed, "Oh my god! Is the first one out yet?"

"Not yet, but I do see a head. This baby is blessed with a lot of hair," the doctor said, smiling.

Destiny smiled for the first time, "Well, isn't that just-AHHHH!"

"Just one more push," the doctor said and Destiny complied. Finally, the first of the two twins was born. "It's a boy!"

"My son," Mark said, letting go of Destiny's wrists and holding his son, "Brown eyes like his mom, red hair like his dad."

"Mark!" Destiny screamed, "I'm not done. I feel another baby coming out."

The nurse stayed by Destiny's side, while the doctor rushed over to it. Mark placed his newborn son in the little crib before going back over to Destiny. He grabbed her hand and instructed her to breathe like before. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as the first child. A day, which was actually 5 minutes, after their first child was born, Mark and Destiny welcomed their little girl into the world.

"Let me hold her," Destiny said, reaching out for her daughter.

"Brown eyes like her mom, she has my black hair too. Don't feel so bad, daddy," Destiny teased.

"That happens sometimes. Your daughter certainly carries the trait for red hair," the doctor explained, "Dad, would you do the honors of cutting the umbilical cord?"

Mark nodded his head and cut the cord for his new son and daughter. He then turned to Destiny, "You wanna put the names on the birth certificate now?"

"Of course," Destiny said, "Serenity Charlene and Jaylin Christopher Callaway."

"So, you finally found a name for our boy?" Mark wondered, "Good, because I couldn't think of a single name."

"Umhmm," Destiny nodded, "So officially, your goddaughter and son are born on May 10th, while your daughter, his twin sister, is born on May 11th?"

"I guess so," Mark laughed while walking over to Destiny's side and kissed her lightly, "You did good, mommy."

"Thank you," Destiny replied, "Now, I will sleep and enjoy my moments of peace before being bombarded with people tomorrow-or later on today."

"Sleep tight," Mark said as he filled out the paperwork to allow him and Destiny to stay overnight at the hospital. Since both Ashley and Jayden were tired, he decided to take them home and they would meet the babies tomorrow. He then returned to the hospital and went to sleep on the bed adjacent to Destiny's.

Destiny was awakened the next morning by the bright son beaming down on her. She looked over at the bad next to her and saw that Mark had his wrist taped up from Destiny squeezing down on it so hard. He was somehow immune to the sun and was still sound asleep. She smiled at him with nothing but love in her eyes. She got out of her trance when she heard a knock on the door and saw it was the doctor.

"Ms. Taylor, we ran several tests on your twins and they seem to be perfectly healthy," he said as he looked over the chart once more, "You know, in all my years helping deliver babies, this is only the third time I've seen twins not born on the same day."

Destiny smiled, "That's amazing, and when were the other times?"

"Well, one twin was born on New Year's Eve in 1999 and the other twin was born on New Year's Day in 2000. About 2 months later, one twin was born on February 28th and the other February 29th."

Destiny laughed, "My gosh, that's really something."

"It is, it really is. So now, we're gonna feed you breakfast and then we're gonna allow your friends and family to see you, though I feel like I already know them since they called often while you were in labor."

"Really who?" Destiny wondered.

"Let's see if I remember names," the doctor said, "Okay there was Mrs. Charlene Orton, Serenity Newman-this caused Destiny to smile-Mickie James, Glen Jacobs, Jayson Paul, Shad Gaspard, Eve Torres, and Kofi…..I can't remember how to pronounce his name."

"My god, so many people," Destiny beamed, "I feel so loved."

"That's too many people if you ask me," Mark replied, finally waking up, "Did you tell any of them to stop calling?"

"No, because that would be rude," the doctor said, "Plus, they were all actually really nice."

"Are they coming over later?" Destiny asked.

"Well, I know Ms. Newman and Mrs. Orton are definitely visiting. I'm not 100% sure about the others. While I hate to leave you two, I have other patients to handle. If you need anything, just push that button by your bed. One of our nurses has a device that's connected to it and she'll immediately come over," the doctor said as he exited.

"Newman?" Mark asked when the doctor exited, "If you don't mind, would you care to explain?"

"My dad's last name is Taylor. After they divorced, she changed her name back to her maiden name."Mark nodded his head in understanding.

After eating the atrocious hospital food, Destiny got ready for the awaiting guests and questions. Even though it was most likely going to be only Serenity and Charli, them two alone were hard to handle. Also, Jayden and Ashley would be coming over later as well. She wondered if she could so many personalities in her state of mind. 'Thank God for Mark' Destiny thought to herself.

The first of many visitors knocked on the door and came inside. Not to her surprise, it was Charli, Randy, and Lucinda. "Hey, Destiny, how ya feeling?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I wish I could see my babies, though," Destiny replied.

"Don't worry, Destiny," Randy said, "You'll see them soon. They just need to make sure you all are healthy."

"I know," Destiny said as she looked down at Lucinda holding Randy's hand, "When did she learn how to walk?"

"Last week. Now, we're going for talking," Charli joked. The door knocked again and this time it was Jayden and Ashley.

"Thank god, there was actually no work to be done at school today," Jayden said, "Between being here until past midnight and then having to do homework, then take the train to Brooklyn, I was tired."

"Good for you," Ashley replied sarcastically, "I just slept the whole day."

"Ahh, young love," Charli said, "Such a beautiful thing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's real sweet and beautiful," Ashley said uncaringly, "So where are my godsilblings and what are their names?"

"In the nursery for I believe another day or two. And their names are Serenity Charlene and Jaylin Christopher."

"Well isn't that beautiful?" Serenity said after Jayden let her in, "My son and grandson named after my mother."

"That's really sweet," Ashley said, "And I mean that with sincerity, though it sounded like sarcasm."

"We know you do, Ashley. Your heart has yet to reach the stage of dark abyss. It's still transitioning into the color black," Jayden teased.

"You really are lucky you're my boyfriend," she growled at him.

"I just remembered what I wanted to ask you, Destiny. Do you have a middle name?" Mark asked her, speaking for the first time since the guests came.

"Alexandria," she replied, "My mom found out she was pregnant while in Alexandria, Egypt."

"While this talk is nice and everything, two kids were just born yesterday. Can we talk about that?" Jayden asked.

"Actually," Mark said, "Jaylin was born yesterday night. Serenity Charlene was born early this morning."

"Twins born on two different days? There's something you don't hear every day," Randy replied.

"I know, the doctor even said that this is just the third time something like this has happened since he's been delivering babies," Destiny said.

They continued to talk about the twins and would occasionally trail off into a different conversation that would eventually go back to the twins. Randy explained how he was the only wrestler that could show up, but assured Destiny that the others were waiting and they missed her. After a few hours, everyone finally left. The doctor came in and told Destiny that she, Mark, and the children were cleared to leave. Mark got up and walked over to Destiny's bed. She took Mark's taped wrist in her hands and kissed it. He returned the kiss, but on her lips.

"This is the last time you'll be shown affection for three months. You know that, right? Mark asked.

Destiny sighed, "I'm not gonna be happy. But I know I deserve it."


	21. Chapter 21

Ashley sat on the bed as she watched Mark pack and get ready to go back on the road. It had been a month since Jaylin and Serenity Charlene were born, as well as since Mark has said as much as a single word to Destiny.

"So what's the real reason you're going back on the road?" Ashley asked him.

"Because I miss the rush of fans watching me," he answered.

Ashley rolled her eyes and continued kicking her feet at the edge of the bed, "Don't give me that answer. I wasn't born yesterday."

Mark stopped packing and looked at Ashley, "What the hell do you want me to say?"

"That you're leaving because you know you can't fulfill your 3 month promise to stay away from Destiny even though you moved out her apartment and have been staying in a hotel. That you're leaving because every time you go over to the apartment to see your kids that you have the urge to do something you're most likely not gonna regret-

"That as punishment for not shutting up you're staying in New York and not traveling with me," Mark interrupted and continued packing.

Ashley giggled, "You are definitely lying. You know you can't travel without me."

"I was hoping it worked like it did in Miami."

"Now listen, you were fully packed and were walking down to the elevator. Plus, that was the first time you ever did something like that, so I was just in shock."

"What about your boyfriend? Don't you want to spend time with him?"

"Jayden has two more weeks of school. In two weeks, where will Smackdown be?"

Mark stopped packing again and thought about it, "The Garden?"

"Exactly, so we'll be together then. Just like you and Destiny."

"It won't be August, so we will not."

"Now I know damn well you're not just gonna ignore your kids for two months," she asked, a little agitated.

"That's where you come in," he said with a look that confused Ashley.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're gonna be talking to your little boyfriend every night I presume. So when you talk to him, I talk to my kids."

"Yes, goo-goo gaga is exactly what I want to hear every night for the next two months," she replied sarcastically.

"It's either baby talk or you help Destiny change diapers."

"I'm pretty sure Jayden wouldn't mind watching me breast feed-Mark gave her an evil glare-I joke, I joke, I kid, I kid."

"I'll admit I'll miss not being able to see that. I guess it'll be waiting for me when I get back."

"There are two things wrong with that. 1-I'm not 100% sure babies are still breast-fed at three months. 2-If you're gonna miss her, why are you leaving?"

"To make her go through what I went through for 3 months. Do you see something wrong?"

"Several things, actually."

"I'd love to hear them."

"It will be less than 2 months before you hurt something else. Considering you actually know where Destiny is, you're gonna want to come back to New York and fuck her since there's only so much your hands could do-

"Please, stop right there. Do you think before you speak?"

"Mark, if I really had no self-control and said everything I thought, I'd probably be pregnant right now."

"Instead of acknowledging a possible murder of a minor scenario, I think I'll continue packing."

"It's either that or I could get my own show on MTV. I mean, just in case you put me out, that's how I'll pay for everything I need. Can you just imagine the hype for that season? I could just see the headlines now: _Goddaughter of Iconic Wrestler, 14 and Pregnant._ Wouldn't that be cool?"

"I hope you're joking."

"No shit, Captain Obvious."

"You were brought into this world to annoy me, weren't you? I'm seriously convinced of that."

"I'm not here to annoy you. I'm here to keep you on your toes."

"Well, I just feel-

Mark was interrupted by Ashley's cell phone going off. At first, she looked happy, so it must have been Jayden. That smile soon turned to worry and Mark actually believed he saw Ashley with a worried look on her face. He tried figuring out what was wrong, but got nothing. He knew it was serious when she actually offered to stay New York, but presumed Jayden declined the surprisingly caring offer.

"Is everything okay?" Mark asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure," Ashley hesitated, "Jayden just told me his father died. Neither him or Destiny sounded sad or like they wanted to cry. It was just like hearing someone you know died, but not really caring 'cause you didn't know them that well."

"I'm pretty sure they didn't," Mark noticed the look Ashley gave him, "Let me guess, you want to go over there to see if they need consoling despite the lack of emotion?"

"It's only right, even if it seems she doesn't care."

"I always wished you would show a caring human emotion," Mark stopped packing and raked a hand through his hair, "Never would I have thought it would come back to bite me in the ass."

"Uncle Mark, please. Let's just go over there and see if they're okay."

"Fine, but I get to use this nice act against you at a later date."

* * *

Jayden just got off the phone with Ashley, telling her the news. He was neither happy nor sad, it was just whatever to him. He looked up from his train of thought to see that Destiny was somehow holding both his niece and nephew in her arms. He decided to take Jaylin from her and hold him.

"So, how do we explain to Jaylin and baby Serenity that they have no grandfather, on either side?" Jayden asked Destiny.

"Hope they never ask. Then, when they're mature enough, they'll know that dying is a natural part of life," Destiny replied.

"I guess so, but…," Jayden was looking for the right words, "They say it's the most devastating thing to have one of your parents die."

"Christian," his eyes turned evil at the sound of that name, "See? You're his namesake and you hate being called that. How much are you really gonna miss him?"

Jayden thought about it, "Not much, but-

There was a knock on the door. Jayden walked over the door and sighed heavily when he saw Mark and Ashley standing there.

"I told you Ashley, I'm fine. Though I'm glad you don't have any sympathy cards."

Mark took Jaylin from Jayden and walked over to Destiny, "Ashley thought you two were just being monotonic as part of the grieving process."

"I have absolutely no idea what that means," Jayden said.

"He's basically saying we aren't showing emotion. At the same time Mark, we have no reason to show any other emotion but hate."

"It doesn't matter what he did to you over the years. He's still your dad," Ashley said, offering advice.

"Well, you obviously didn't see Jayden's reaction to being called by his real name," Destiny said.

"Okay, maybe I don't know what he's done, but I can relate," she replied.

"Really?" Jayden asked, "How exactly?"

"Like I told you before, my dad, actually both my parents, are dead. My dad was a drunk and died of liver cancer. His name was Nicholas, which is why I hate seeing his side of the family. They call me Nicole instead of Ashley as a 'way to preserve his memory'," Ashley answered, rolling her eyes at the thought.

Jayden smiled for the first time since hearing the news, "You complete me, you now that right?"

Ashley rolled her eyes again, "And you're still corny." Mark and Destiny laughed at Jayden's fake sad face.

"I hate to sound like an asshole-

"Like that's stopped you in the past," Ashley said, interrupting Mark, causing Jayden to laugh.

"Hush, Nicole," he said, smiling at the look she gave, "Now as I was saying, me and Ashley kinda have to go back on the road. We'll see you two again in 2 months." Mark handed Jaylin back over to Jayden. He and Ashley were making their exit before Mark was stopped by Destiny.

"I know you don't wanna see me, but call every night at least to check on your kids," she requested.

"You're wrong, I always wanna see your face," Mark then gave her a light kiss, "I'm just punishing you right now."

Destiny smiled a bit, but it went back to a frown as Mark left and wouldn't be back for two months.


	22. Chapter 22

Destiny was really annoyed by the fact that someone was calling her and knocking on the door at the same time. She would have to debate later which sound was more obnoxious at the moment. Jaylin and Serenity just decided 45 minutes ago that they were ready to sleep. Sexual frustration was also kicking in since it's been 2 months since she last seen Mark and about 4 since they last had sex. Destiny put the pillow over her face and screamed into it. She then answered her phone, glad the annoying knocking stopped.

"Hello?" she asked.

"What took you so long to answer?" Destiny immediately recognized that it was Mark's voice.

"It's 1:30 in the morning, why are you even calling me?" she asked, slightly annoyed since the knocking began once again.

"I should be asking you a question. Why is someone knocking on your door this late?" he shot back.

"What's it to you?" Destiny was really getting agitated. Mark's attitude and the annoying knocking weren't helping.

"How about instead of playing 20 questions, you answer your door?" Mark said and then hung up.

Destiny was now furious. Instead of wasting her time calling Mark back and verbally kicking his ass, she would instead do it to the annoying person still knocking on her door.

* * *

Mark hung up his phone, smiling. He turned the camera on his phone on and made sure to get the timing right. When Destiny opened the door with a furious look on her face, he immediately took the photo.

"That wasn't funny, Mark," Destiny said, "I'm really tired."

Mark dropped his bag and lifted Destiny against the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him, "Don't worry, that can be fixed."

"I sure hope so."

Destiny kissed Mark passionately while Mark grabbed her ass, pushing her even more against the wall. He lifted up the nightgown she was wearing and pulled off her panties. He proceeded to kiss her and suck on her neck while Destiny moaned softly.

"You owe for all those months," Destiny said as her and Mark went back to kissing. He used his hand to softly massage her breasts through the material, eventually exposing one. Mark kissed and sucked on the exposed breast before moving down to her waist and under her nightgown. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he licked on her clit. Destiny moans were still soft but they still got louder. When Mark felt her about to release, he stopped and went back to kissing her lips.

"Mark, why…did…you…stop?" she asked in between kisses.

"I got other things in mind," Mark held Destiny up with one hand and pulled out his dick with the other. Destiny looked down and started breathing heavily in anticipation of the pleasure she was about to experience. Caught up in her own thoughts, she jumped slightly when Mark finally did enter her. He was thrusting roughly, pushing and pulling Destiny off the wall.

"Mark….sleep...twins…..Jayden…..ooohhh right there," she couldn't even get out a full sentence.

Mark went back to sucking on her neck, "You want me to stop?"

"No, please…I'm gonna cum," Destiny moaned out. Not long after, Destiny came with Mark following soon after. Mark then leaned all his body weight on Destiny, causing her to laugh a little.

"Mark, how many times do I have to tell you that you're heavy?"

"Don't worry, I'll lean up," Mark said getting off of her and carrying her to the bedroom. They then dozed off to sleep after a long day for the both of them.

The next morning, the only people awake were Jayden and Destiny. Jayden had to get ready for school and Destiny for work. When Jayden walked into the kitchen, he saw his sister cooking breakfast with a smile on his face. It was a refreshing change from her almost biting his head off just the day before.

"Someone got laid last night," Jayden said with a sly smile.

"What's it to you?" she replied back with an equally sly smile.

"Nothing, it's just that you seemed edgy lately and now you're happy."

"Well, Mark came in last night."

"I know that. Ashley texted me that her and Mark were back in town and that Mark was coming over," Jayden watched as Destiny gave him his plate of food and dug in before going back in his room to get ready for school. Destiny made her own plate and ate it. She then proceeded to get ready for work, knowing that with Mark home her twins were in good hands.

* * *

"This is certainly wonderful what you've shown me," Vince said to Rosalind, "I'm pretty sure my company will find a lot of use here."

Vince noticed that ratings were dropping in New York. He and his dad became famous from having shows at Madison Square Garden, so he couldn't have that happen. This public relations company, Jones & Co., was said to be the best in New York. Vince couldn't have anything less so now he, along with Stephanie and Paul, were checking out the company.

"Ms. Smith," Stephanie started, "Can we meet the person who would be the most useful?"

"Oh, yes, she's right through here. Just follow me," Rosalind instructed.

"Actually, Stephanie, Paul, I'd like for you to continue exploring the company a bit more. Rosalind, could you show me to this useful person?" Vince requested. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Stephanie and Paul went off while Rosalind guided Vince to the office.

Rosalind knocked on the door, "Ms. Taylor, there's someone who would like to see you."

"Bring them in," Vince couldn't help but feel that the voice was strangely familiar. Rosalind told Vince it was okay to go in and sit down, which he did. As he got comfortable, the female in the office chair turned around and his prediction was true. He actually hoped it wasn't.

"How may I help you, Mr. McMahon?" Destiny asked, being very professional.

"I understand that you are the best worker in this company," Vince started, "So, I was wondering if your company can help mine with getting fans back in New York."

The first thing that went through Destiny's head was no, but decided against it, "How exactly would I do this?"

"That's why I'm here," Vince said, getting a little agitated, "I wouldn't be here if I knew what to do."

"No need to catch an attitude," Destiny said, raising a sly eyebrow, "I'm just here to help."

Vince calmed down a little, "Are you really the best this company has?"

"That's what they say. I not only help with marketing, but money management," Destiny stated.

That last statement caught Vince's attention, "How would you like to work for me? I'll pay you more, plus you get to see the world."

"If this was a year ago, I would have considered it, but now, my answer's no. I have two newborns plus a teenage boy to take care since the death of our dad. Plus, our mom was only allowed to leave Miami only once and that was for the birth of my kids."

"I'll hire a nanny to travel with us. Mark has a tutor for Ashley, so I'll pay him to tutor Jayden as well. As for as your mom, I'm pretty sure I could pull some strings."

Destiny laughed, "This is unbelievable. Just a few months ago, you wanted me nowhere near Mark or your other wrestlers. Now you're practically begging me to work for you."

"Destiny, I need someone with your credentials. I'm not going by just what you or the secretary said. I've heard Mark talk as well as several other staff members. You would be an incredible asset as well as professional enough to not throw everything I did to you in my face."

"I may not like you, but you sure as hell garnered my respect. You took your father's company and turned it into an empire. Besides, the boss here is just as big a dick as you. There won't be much of a difference to me except a higher salary. So, what the hell, I'll work for you."

Vince smiled like a kid on Christmas, "Great, when can you start?"

Destiny smiled, but her smile wiped the one off of Vince's face, "As soon as you hire me a nanny."


	23. Chapter 23

Destiny was holding Serenity Charlene in her arms while Jaylin was steadily crawling behind her. She heard a knock on the door and figured it was the nanny that Vince told her would come by today. After she'd meet them, she would be introduced at a staff meeting where all the wrestlers would be present. The only person from the company who knew she was actually an employee was Charli, and she was just a wrestler's wife. Destiny motioned with her feet for Jaylin to stop crawling as she opened the door, shocked at what she saw.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Destiny asked Serenity.

"Well, I'm the new nanny. Surprised?" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"How?"

"Well, your new boss showed up at my home a few days ago and told me about the job offer he gave you. He told me how you would need a nanny and decided that I would be the perfect person since I'm the grandmother. I even got him to admit that the only reason he chose me as the nanny was because he thought I'd work for cheaper. Damn, he was wrong!"

Destiny squealed in excitement, "My whole family is going to be on the road with me. This is so great!"

Serenity put her hands on Destiny's shoulders to calm her down, "I understand you're excited, but there's a car coming to pick us up in an hour. It's going to take you to Connecticut where you'll meet everyone you'll be working with."

"I already knew about that part, but I didn't think the limo would be coming this soon. I'll be ready in 45."

Destiny handed Serenity Charlene to the woman she was named after and proceeded to get ready. She figured that she should wear something like business casual. She put on a white polo shirt with black jeans. Since it was a hot August day, she decided to be more casual than business and wore some sandals with her hair flowing freely. By the time Destiny was finished, the limo was there and her, Serenity, and the twins got in and headed to WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut.

* * *

"Vince, since when do you hold meetings at headquarters?" Mark asked.

"Well, I'm introducing a new employee. This seems like a good place to do it since our next show is at the New Meadowlands Stadium," Vince answered.

"Who's this new employee?" Ashley wondered.

"Let's save that for later."

Ashley looked around and saw that practically every WWE superstar was in attendance, including Michelle and Layla. Thankfully, they were almost out of sight and she wouldn't have to worry about them. She looked up and noticed John Cena sat down next to Mark, probably to make conversation. He said a quick hi to Ashley and she waved back.

"Do you think this employee is a new superstar or backstage hand?" John asked him.

"Good question," Mark stated, "Probably backstage. I've never known Vince to make an announcement about a new wrestler."

John saw Randy walk in with Charli and Lucinda trailing behind. He motioned for him to come join in on the conversation, "Hey Randy, come here. Mark and I were just talking about who this new employee is."

"Who knows? It's probably a new co-owner or something," Randy suggested.

"Why are you two so quiet? I usually hear you ladies talk the most," John asked Ashley and Charli.

"There's really nothing to talk about. This isn't any of our concern," Charli answered and Ashley agreed with a nod of her head.

Mickie was getting a bottle of water from the catering table when she saw who she believed to be Destiny walking through the door. She wasn't sure, so she went over to where Mark and the others were.

"Mark, is that Destiny over there?" Mickie asked him, pointing towards the stage.

"Yes," he answered kind of confused, "What is she doing here? She can't be the new worker Vince is talking about."

"Why not?" John asked.

"He tried everything he possibly could to keep them apart," Mickie explained to John, "Hiring her would bring them closer together."

"Not really," Ashley said, finally speaking up, "If she works with only RAW superstars, then he would succeed in keeping them apart."

"They would see each other once a month at least," John said, "Since Destiny's on the road, Mark wouldn't have a reason to leave even with injury."

"Maybe we shouldn't think so much yet," Mickie said as she took a seat behind John, "Let's just hear what Vince has to say."

Vince quieted all the wrestlers so he could get their attention, "Okay everyone, this is Destiny Taylor. Some of you already know her, some of you don't. All of you will eventually know who she is because she's the new head of public relations here in the WWE, as well part of the Smackdown creative team. This is so she could figure out how the show could equal the ratings RAW has. As a matter of fact, she already has some ideas. Destiny, please talk to the wrestlers."

Destiny stood up and did a shy wave, showing her nervousness. She took another look at Vince, who just nudged her to say what she had to say, "Okay, like Vince said, my name is Destiny Taylor, but I'd really prefer if you just call me Destiny. Umm, I noticed that there wasn't a draft lottery this year, and I know that they usually occur after WrestleMania. So this idea could be used this year after SummerSlam or after next year's WrestleMania. What I propose is that some of the A-talent from RAW get drafted to Smackdown.

Vince looked at her interested, "Really, like who?"

"Most of the talent that has at least 5 years left in them and is over with the crowd is on RAW. No offense, Adam or Mark," she noticed their facial expressions and decided to apologize before she continued, "I think Randy Orton would be a good choice. He does match John Cena in popularity as well as give some other wrestlers on RAW a chance to develop into household names."

Vince nodded his head in agreement, "What does everyone think?"

The first person to respond was Michelle, "What about the women's division? With all the talent being on Smackdown, don't you care about the ladies on RAW?"

Melina, Eve, and the Bella Twins all glared evilly at Michelle. "Why the hell are ya'll looking at me like that? I'm only speaking the truth."

"Michelle," Melina started, "The only reason you're even half the diva you are now is because you slept with the locker room leader over there sitting in the front."

"Really, Melina? Why don't you tell that to the new member of the Smackdown creative team," Michelle said, looking directly at Destiny.

"Children! Are we finished?" Mark voiced boomed through the room, shutting up the arguing divas.

"Michelle does raise a good point though," Mickie regretfully said, "How do we even out the talent on the brands?"

"Well, I have a few ideas. Not to offend any RAW diva, but Melina is the best one. Now, having Michelle, Mickie, and Beth all on one brand is sort of a lack of balance. Drafting either Mickie or Beth would be the best idea since both of them work well with Melina."

"Helloooo," Michelle sang, "What about me?"

"Right now, you're the top female heel on Smackdown. Unless Beth gets pushed more or Mickie goes back to being a lesbian psycho, there's no reason for you to leave Smackdown." The lesbian psycho comment caused John to snicker a little and resulted in him getting hit in the back of the head by Mickie.

"Any other questions?" Vince asked and no one said anything, "I guess this meeting is over then."


	24. Chapter 24

Mark approached Destiny after the meeting and hugged her, "You're so professional. I can't believe you didn't even acknowledge the comment Michelle made."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was supposed to," Destiny replied jokingly.

"You weren't but Randy and I were ready in case World War 3 happened," he then kissed her lightly on the nose, "How exactly did you get the job?"

"Well, Vince, Stephanie, and Paul came to the office I work at looking for help with New York fans. He came to my office hearing I was the best and after promising me several things, I'm now a worker for the WWE."

"Those promises include?" he wondered.

"First and foremost, a higher salary. Also, Jayden could be tutored by the same person who tutors Ashley, for a higher pay of course. That and a nanny for our kids, which turned out to be my mother."

"That's….really….really," Mark was struggling to find the right words, "Not like my boss."

"Well, he really believes I could help him. It actually isn't much and he's no different than my other boss."

"Don't prove him wrong, darlin'," Mark kissed Destiny on the cheek and walked away.

Destiny finished getting all her notes together and left the room. The next show was tomorrow and she needed a better view of the Smackdown talent. As she exited the conference room, she was stopped by both Michelle and Layla.

"I hope you don't see this as an opportunity to try and destroy all the work me and her did for this company," Michelle stated smugly.

"Michelle, I am a very professional woman. I have no reason to do such a thing," Destiny said with a smile that quickly went away, "But, if you cross me, I'll break your somewhat decent looking face."

"For someone who's supposed to be good with numbers, you seem to not notice that's it two of us and only one of you," Layla said with a sly smirk.

Destiny looked over Michelle and Layla, "Hey Charlene, come over here and join the conversation. We were just talking about how I'm at a 2-on-1 disadvantage."

"Really?" Charli said walking closer, "Because I see it's all evened up. Do you ladies need glasses?"

"Listen, I'm willing to work with you two because I'm just that damn nice. If you two decide to mess with me, ya'll could be together in the hospital drinking your dinner. Do we have an understanding?" the calmness in Destiny's voice scared the both of them.

"Yes, we understand," they said simultaneously.

"Good, now get out my way, I have some writers to meet with," like two obedient children, Layla and Michelle just moved out of Destiny's way.

"Well, you know those two won't be a problem," Charli said, high-fiving Destiny.

"Even if they weren't scared of me, they still wouldn't be a problem," Destiny said, "I'm too professional to deal with people like them."

"You'll soon learn there are plenty of others like them. In the end, it's worth it though."

"Why is that Charlene?"

"I don't wanna ruin it for you. Just figure it out along the way." Charli and Destiny noticed that Ashley was walking up to them.

"Mark wants to see you. Don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know."

Destiny simply nodded her head and went over to Mark. She noticed that he was talking to Glen and decided she didn't want to interrupt. She wouldn't need to since Mark saw her out of the corner of his eye. Without looking her way, he waved her over to come to him.

"Glen, could you hold that thought for one minute?" Mark asked him and he nodded.

Mark turned to Destiny, "I really am glad that you're on the road with me. it makes it that much easier for us to be together. Considering I'm not really one for romance, I'll cut to the chase," Destiny's eyes widened as Mark got down on one knee, "Destiny Alexandria Taylor, will you marry me?"

Destiny was choked up and tears were falling freely down her face. She did manage to suppress a nod and a yes weakly came out her mouth. Mark lifted her up in the air and they kissed each other like long lost lovers.

"I call maid of honor," Charli said, with a huge grin on her face.

Mark put Destiny on the ground as she wiped the tears off her face, "Of course, you're the maid of honor, Charli."

* * *

_**4 months later…..**_

"So let me get this straight, it's tradition to eat ice cream on New Year's Eve in below freezing weather?" Ashley asked Destiny.

"Oh come on, Ashley, don't you and Mark have New Year's Eve traditions?" Destiny asked.

"No, me and your fiancée don't have traditions. We just sit down and watch the countdown to the new year."

"Can you imagine if a blackout just happened one second before midnight?" Jayden asked, while getting the ice cream, "Would we still be in 2010 or would it go to 2011?"

"There would have to be a worldwide blackout. Besides, everyone's different and has different times," Destiny answered.

"It's a minute before 2011, hurry up so we could countdown," Mark said from the den in Destiny's apartment. Destiny, Ashley, and Jayden went from the kitchen to the couch. They joined Mark, Hades, their new dog Persephone, and the twins as they all began counting down for the New Year.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1….HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all screamed. The two couples shared a New Year's kiss as Frank Sinatra blared through the speakers singing "New York, New York".

"How does a wedding on Valentine's Day sound?" Destiny asked Mark in between kisses.

"Sounds good to me," he answered.

Ashley muted the TV and turned on the radio. She found the CD for Drake's "Thank Me Later" album and changed to Track 12, which was "Find Your Love". For once, Mark wasn't ready to kill Ashley as the song played.

* * *

**I'm more than just an option**  
**Hey, Hey, Hey**  
**refuse to be forgotten**  
**Hey, Hey, Hey**  
**I took a chance with my heart**  
**Hey, Hey, Hey**  
**And I feel it taking over**

**[Chrous]**  
**I better find your lovin'**  
**I better find your heart**  
**I better find your lovin'**  
**I better find your heart**  
**I better find your lovin'**  
**I better find your heart**  
**I bet if i give all my love**  
**then nothings gonna tear us apart**

**I'm more than just a number**  
**Hey, Hey, Hey**  
**I doubt you'll find another**  
**Hey, Hey, Hey**  
**so every single summer**  
**Hey, Hey, Hey**  
**I'll be the one that you remember**

**[Chrous]**  
**And I better find your lovin**  
**I better find your heart**  
**I better find your lovin**  
**I better find your heart**  
**I better find your lovin**  
**I better find your heart**  
**I bet if i give all my love,**  
**then nothings gonna tear us apart**

**it's more than just a mission**  
**Hey, Hey, Hey**  
**you hear but you don't listen**  
**Hey, Hey, Hey**  
**You better pay attention**  
**Hey, Hey, Hey**  
**and get what you been missing**

**[Chorus]**

**Too many times I've been wrong**  
**I guess being right takes too long**  
**I'm done waiting, theres nothing left to do**  
**but give all I have to you and**  
**I better find your lovin**  
**I better find your heart**  
**I better find your lovin**  
**I bet if I give all my love,**  
**then nothings gonna tear us apart**

**I bet if I give all my love,**  
**then nothings gonna tear us apart**


End file.
